Warriors of Night: Book One
by stenv tactics
Summary: Hanataro has a secret that could shake the entire soul society. rating changed just to be safe. I decided to update the final chapter because I got the feeling most of you aren't reading the second one, so without further interruption go ahead read.
1. Chapter 1

The Strongest Will

By John Maddox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or naruto.

Hello this is my first fanfic it mostly hanataro-centric. Please be honest when i am writing this is my first time doing this kind of thing and i do want to this thing more often and i want to be great at it so please harsh or kind i just want it to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or naruto if i did i would be happy.**

**A/N:The only thing about naruto in here is : Sharingan, Chakra, and some jutsus.**

It is well known fact that soul society has many secrets and that some are old and dark. However one individual in question probably has one of the darkest soul society has ever seen. His name Hanataro Yamada, Soul Reaper, 4th Squad, 7th Seat. I would tell you more however i will just let the story tell itself.

I guess we will start in the present. Hanataro was walking to his captains office for his newest assignment not knowing he was being watched by a unknown force. "Are you sure he is the one, because he seems to weak to be one." one figure said. "I know he is the one i recognise his bloods scent." "But-" the figure was silenced as the other gave off a muderous aura. "Do you question me insect?" the other one gulped "No sir" "Good" Hanataro shuddered as he sensed a weird aura but paid no attention to it,_ And stepped into his captains office._

_"You called for me, Unohana-Taicho?" Hanataro asked nervously. Unohana sighed "Hanataro there is no need to be so nervous." "Sorry taicho." "hanataro really its alright, besides_ i have something i want to talk to you about." "what?" "i am promoting you." she answered with a smile. Hanataro was surprised if his wide eyes and jaw dropping weren't obivious enough. "B-bb-Bu-t Taicho why?" he stammered. She replied "Since aizens betrayal i did a closer look at all you have done and i came to the conclusion that you have earned a promotion 5th seat Hanataro Yamada." At this his eyes got even wider then (and she was somewhat surprised at this) "Taicho you really should't" "Hanataro" she asked hesitant for she was unused to this feeling coming from this depression even though she couldn't see his eyes she felt it. Then all of a sudden it was gone replaced with a smile "really taicho you don't have to i am fine with the seat i currently have" he then started to walk out the door. "Wait hanataro is there something wrong?" she asked with motherly concern. He stood still for moment and then he spoke in a voice with no emotion whatsoever "Nothing is wrong, good day taicho" he then surprised her more by using flash-step and vanishing. _"Hanataro what are you hiding, you never done this before"_ the mother-like captain pondered this thought alone.

* * *

><p>Hanataro was busy thinking <em>Sorry taicho i can't accept it, after all it would end up just like last time<em>. He thought as he threw a rock at the boulder on top of the cliff causing the other boulders in place (they are the size of a SUV and there are at least a thousand of them falling) to end up falling. He dodged while also taking out his zanpakuto and cutting up the smaller pieces of the debris, then he did a somersault in the air finishing it off with a fire jutsu. All this happening within the span of 10 minutes. He then sat down thinking _i have gotten a little rusty_ while he examined his shallow wounds. He started walking through a door and ended up in his room (a pocket dimension jutsu) and closed the door and, then there was poof of smoke as it turned into a scroll. He then put it away into into a box then proceeded to put it into a secret compartment under his bed. He then lay down and fell into sleep.

**_It was dark and cold, a little boy was running "help us" the corpses screamed the boy only ran for he knew there was nothing he could do "Oni-chan" he snapped his head back and saw a girl surrounded by black flames "oni-chan" he started running for the girl but no matter how fast he ran the fires started getting tighter around her until they consumed her the boy screamed "NOOOOOOOOO" "Ku,Ku,Ku" the laugh came from everywhere. The boy looked around for it the voice continued laughing in its unatural voice "All that power and your still worthless, if anything that power should be mine" then the entire ground started to shake and turn white and where the boy was standing a tip came out and started wrapping around him so tightly he couldn't breath then the tail started lifting him into the air until he came face to face with a giant snakes head "Ku Ku Ku, your all mine" then the head lunged at him._**

Hanataro woke up gasping for air _The same dream again, except i have never seen the snake before._ He pondered the thought._strange things have been happening lately, and to lose sleep would not do anyone, still i should probably go train while i have some freetime. _

**A/N:sorry for that i will continue and i will include two characters from naruto you will see for yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or naruto.**

**A/N: We have shown what is happening in soul society, and we will get back to that later but first lets take a look at hueco mundo where one of the two characters will be revealed right about 3...2...1... NOW!**

In the desert of Hueco Mundo at least three hundred miles or more away from Las Noches. The Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz was on a scientific expedition in search of rare minerals like the ones his fraccion(there are four of them on the expedition) found two weeks ago. If you knew him you would wonder why would he be interested in something as trivial as rocks. It was not because of their chemical property or texture, no it was because they had a weird presence, which would have interested aizen if he had bothered to tell him, but he didn't probably knowing that aizen would 1.) Freak Out, then , 2.) Order the arrancar to destroy the stuff before he could fully study it. The reason was because it the presence was similiar to the Hōgyoku itself, if albeit somewhat more stranger. And that was the reason that Szayel and his fraccion are breaking their backs trying to mine the material (well more like his fraccion was doing the hard work).

"YOU MORONS HOW HAVE YOU NOT GOT ANY OUT YET" Szayel shouted. One of his fraccion was pushed by the other and it stammered "we be-ee-nnn trying sir for the past three days and we all think it would be easy if you helped sir" the creature quivered with fear knowing full well the kind of person his creator was. "Is that so?" he asked kindly, and the poor creature with little intellect thought he was being kind "Yes sir" Szayel then said "okay then" the creature smiled then squeaked in horror as szayel grabbed and threw at the material then he fired his traditional pink cero at him. There was nothing left of it, the rest of its kind shivered in fear, he then turned to them "GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL NOT BE SO KIND TO YOU" He roared. They rapidly went back to work he sighed and sat down in the shade and found it comforting so much that he fell asleep while his fraccion still worked.

It was eight hours later when the horror began. The fraccion was still working when they saw a object (A Seal) they tried to pull it off but it would not budge. Then one of the fraccion decided to run back to szayel, he was still asleep. The fraccion carefully took his sword when all of all he sat up he stood still petrified by terror then he layed back down still asleep. They breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the seal. The leader of the group swung the sword at the seal, and thus the nightmare began. There was a burst of wind which knocked the entire fraccion back, they would have ran but were paralysed by the sheer ominious presence emaninating from within the chamber, they would have stayed there but then szayel appeared. "Well so you stole my sword." they were frightened which was not hard to believe then "I would eat all of you right now, but since you managed to discover something i will let you have the honor of exploring first." they all looked up at him in terror. He wasn't serious was he was probably what they thinking, but he still was waiting "well are you going are do you want to be eaten?" they decided to swallow their fear and walk down the dark tunnel despite their survival instinct screaming to run away. They walked for hours the increasingly darkining tunnel until they came to wide chamber where they found several bodies, coffins, and things that would probably be found in a mad scientists lab. This was not what frightened them for they were used to the lab thing with their master szayel, no it was when they inspected the bodies, they were like hollow shells except they had all the organs which were also hollow, but most of all the look on their faces, which one would have expected to be in horror however these faces had the look of pure insanity on their faces. That was when they heard it, a soft barely hearable noise but nontheless still disturbing, a slithering like that of a snake and a soft ku ku ku ku ku. It was the feeling the feeling behind that scared them. **"****mhmm a new snack and not just one but three." **they tried to run but two were quickly snared from above while the third kept running to the top.

Szayel decided that his fraccion was taking to long, and so decided to go down there himself. "WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG MAGGOTS, AND ON TOP OF THAT ANSWER ME WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. **"right hereeeeee massssster."** a disturbing voice chuckled. "Who are you, show yourself." **"alright you asked for it" **he then felt a blow to the head and was knocked out of the chamber and onto the suface of hueco mundo. "how dare you, i am the octava espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, who the F#% do you think you are?" **"Who am i? Heh it has been so long, that i almost forgot my name not that you will be needing after you shall die." **Szayel tried to locate the sound of the voice and then darkness.

"Aizen, it sure has been long time since Szayel went on that expedition of his eh?" Aizen sighed "What's your point Gin" Gin merely smiled his trademark fox smile. "nothing just a lttle odd don't you think?" "Maybe". Then there was the noise signaling the arrival of a espada. "Looks like hes back." "So he is." They walked to the room where he was entering. "so szayel other than your missing fraccion was your mission a success?" "Very" szayel only grinned. Aizen ignored it thinking nothing of it as did gin. "well then i look forward to your report of your findings at the gathering" "they will be verrrryyy interesting" "alright now go retire to your chambers after all you must be exhausted" "I will do just that". With that said they each went their separate ways. "Aizen?" Gin asked "What" "Don't you think he was acting a little weird?". Aizen pondered this for a moment pondering this then "When doesn't he act weird?" "Good point i guess i am just being a little paranoid". Meanwhile back at szayels room_ KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU THEY ARE SUCH IDIOTS! THIS WILL BE SO EASY ITS GONNA BE FUN KU KU KU KU KU!_

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this latest chapter i will try to post more. In the future he will be making a new fraccion and i guess if any of you want to you submit oc's if you want to but i have only one rule. ****DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MARY SUES I DO NOT LIKE THEM AT ALL THEY ARE SO ANNOYING.**** Other than that feel free to submit them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Sorry about the mistake in chapter two, i did not mean to write as chapter three sorry about that. Well anyway in this chapter we are going back to soul society with hanataro, then back hueco mundo where the plot begins at last. Side note this is the day where yammy and ulquiorra are supposed to invade karakura town i wont say anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is bleach and naruto.**

Hanataro woke up to his alarm clock (or whatever it is soul reapers use to get up) singing justin bieber's song Never Say Never. _I am going to kill that alarm clock_ he drew his zanpaktou out and was about to destroy the annoying alarm clock when "Oyyy Hanataro!" he stopped in mid-swing looked at the door then at the alarm clock, _you were lucky this time_, He sheathed his sword the unplugged alarm clock then went to answer the door.

"Yes Lemura-sama?" he asked.

"you were supposed to do mop duty last night!" lemura shouted. _Crap i forgot about that, and if unohona hears about it she will be disappointed or worse people will be suspicous_

"lemura-sama, does anyone else know?" Hanataro asked.

"No i thought to check on you first before telling anyone!" Lemura replied.

"Thats good" He smiled.

"Hantaro wipe that stupid grin off your fa-" Lemura was interrupted.

"_**Lemura you will forget about it and you will not tell anyone about anything, now go to your office fall asleep and forget all about it, after all-**_"he grinned "_**Its only a dreammm**_" Lemura woke up in his office in a start "what was i dreaming about?" _oh well probably nothing important if i cant remember it_ he thought as went off to work.

_Darn it i shouldnt have used genjutsu for so long oh well no use whining about it_ hanataro thought as went to work. The reason he was griping was because he put too much chakra into the genjutsu of his to wipe lemuras memory, and he knew somewhere his ancestors were probably rolling in their graves. _Oh well its been a while and besides i can always practice later _"Hey hanataro whats up!" rikichi shouted

"Hi rikichi-san" Hanataro replied

"Hantaro were the same rank you know, so you dont have to be so formal all the time lighten up man." Hanataro smiled with a real smile _One of the few people that actually brightens up this purgatory of mine_

"Alright rikichi" Hanataro replied

"So what are you doing?" Rikichi asked

"Just finishing up some work, by the way how is renji doing?" rikichi looked shocked then blushed a little

"Well he went to the world of the living you know that" he replied _oh yeah unohona did mention something about that, this war is just making things tense and insane_

"I guess i forgot" Hanataro said in an distant tone.

"Hanataro you need to get out more tell you what how about you, me, and a couple friends go out and get some drinks what do you say?" He smiled sincerely asking the question

"Rikichi! you know i cant do that i mean seriously squad 4 is prohibited from drinks and an-" Hanataro stammered.

"Thats what i am talking about your too stressed man come on you need and don't worry if your caught i will take the blame" He grinned _rikichi you truly are one of the best people in my afterlife _Hanataro looked up with another rare real smile

"Alright" He said knowing that rikichi would not give up even if he had said no.

"Great how about 8:00?" Rikichi asked.

"Sure see you there" Hanataro replied

**Hueco Mundo**

"And that is you mission ulquiorra." Aizen finished telling him what to do.

"Understood aizen-sama. we will be going now" Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly

"WAIT A MOMENTTT!" A voice shouted interrupted them from leaving.

"Yes szayel?" Aizen asked with a mild displeased look.

"I have a request to make" Szayel replied

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"I was wondering that instead of them going" he pointed to ulquiorra and yammy. "That i could send my new creation"

"What makes you think i would allow such a thing?" Aizen raised his eyebrow

"because it could prove beneficial in that i will know what it can do and you will be able the strength either we both win" he panted. Aizen thought for a moment then "Very well i will allow it" He accepted generally curious.

"Thank you aizen-sama" Szayel replied with gratitude.

"However if it fails you will be punished, understood?" Aizen said seriously

"Yes aizen-sama" _smile while you still can aizen when the time is right your powers and your strange object will be mine_.

A box crashed into karakura town's park (right where yammy and ulquiorra would have landed) the people could not see but in that spot they felt a feeling of horror. The box opened and a wave of ominous spiritual pressure ripped through karakura town reaching all the way to all the soul reapers there. Ichigo thought _What the hell is this presence i have to go kill it _he thought as he flash-stepped towards it.

The thing stepped out feeling the very air around it searching for the spiritual pressure its master had fed it (Like a hound dog) and it found it.

Ichigo stared at it in horror for it was horrifying. Pale as snow, tall as himself, physique roughly 3 times more lean and muscular than his, what scared him the most was that he couldnt see any features of a mouth, nose, ears, or even eyes, but it was as though it was staring at him alone._ Is it a hollow wait there is a hole in its chest but still this precense isn't like any hollow i have ever fought before what the hell am i fighting here? _he tensed drawing his sword "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" a black red streak of energy flew at the creature enveloping it and then it charged out through the getsuga tenshou right at him catching on the shoulder. _What the HELLL! _he sliced at it, and lept back taking his arm with Ichigo howled in pain at the loss of arm and looked up to be sickened because the creature face opened there were no teeth just mouth shaped blackness but as chewed ichigo saw his arm being torn to shreds. _Damn it this thing is tougher than i thought it would be_ the creature looked back at him with a sort of smile ichigo felt fear as lunged at him he could not move because he was paralysed with fear but then "EL DIRECTOO!" a blast of light shoved the monster away from ichigo, he looked up to see chad

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"That isn't important ichigo get to orihime and get yourself healed" Chad told him.

"CHAD THAT THING IS A MONSTER YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BY YOURSELF!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"ICHIGO you can't do anything in the state your in you would only get yourself killed and then who would protect your family?" Chad replied.

Ichigo was shocked then said "Alright Chad don't get yourself killed" ichigo then flash-stepped out of there clutching his bleeding looked at the beast in silence, the creature only stood on all fours quietly growling. _This thing ripped ichigo's arm in no time at all meaning i must be careful this thing is dangerous _"EL DIRECTO" he launched his attack the monster dodged _its fast meaning i should keep my guard up_ the creature charged at him he kept firing and firing until the monster simply flashed behind he looked and then there was blood everywhere with the creature standing on top of his body _is this how i die i am sorry ichigo i couldn't keep my promise_ he closed his eyes accepting his death. The creature would have finished him off then and there when _**NO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OBSERVING ICHIGO NOW DO IT**_ the creature clutched its head in pain and howled than left chad sprinting in ichigo's direction. _That thing is after ichigo i have to warn someone but i can't i am too weak to move let alone speak_ two people flashed beside him

"Chad what happened?" Urahara asked in concern and curiostiy.

"Where is it now?" Yoruichi demanded

"It went after ichigo" Chad strained still weak from the earlier encounter.

"Urahara get him back to the shop and then meet back up with me when i find it" Yoruichi ordered.

"Alright come on chad" He said to chad as he hoisted him up on his shoulder.

"Ichigo" he fainted.

Urahara was concerned "Yoru-"

"I will be fine kisuke" she flash-stepped away. _I hope so _he thought in worry.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger people i wont take so long this time so just hang in there. till next time stenv.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello everyone seriously sorry about the cliffhanger at least i updated more sooner than usual. Thank you for your reviews everyone. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. And i will reveal the identity of the villain who took over szayels body.**

Soul Society

"What are you yelling about Urahara?" Mayuri questioned the shouting man on screen.

"Its some kind of monster might be hollow or not i don't know either way i think we need some medics now i don't care who it is, all i know we need them now." Urahara demanded worry in his voice.

"You must be joking urahara after all with the way things are right now we can barely afford to spare one, let alone a team, are you really sure that this one creature is worh it?" Mayuri looked at him with a eye raised.

Kisuke sighed then looked with resolve "Yes".

"Very well i will talk to Yamato about it". Mayuri told him.

"But sir you can't just him alone!" Unohona shouted in distress.

"THERE WILL BE NO QUESTIONS, HE IS THE ONLY ONE WE CAN AFFORD TO SEND IN ALL THIS CHAOS" Yamato roared at her not caring about the fact of who he was sending.

"But sir, i don't doubt his ability just that your sending him alone." She replied

"Unohona he is a squad 4 member he knows it is his job so please don't stop him." yamato tried to reason with her, it didn't work.

"Bu-" She was interrupted by yamato

"Don't worry there are strong people there" He said succeeding in calming her at last.

"Alright i will send him" She sighed.

"Hanataro yamada" a messenger appeared behind hanataro.

"Yes?" Hanataro looked at him wondering what the message was and why for him.

"You have mission for the world of living from head captain yamato himself and captain unohona" the messenger told him. _"The world of the living what is going on"_ he thought then

he asked "Where am i supposed to meet them?"

"You won't, the mission is urgent and requires immediate leave to the world of the living, once there urahara will brief you on your mission." _"That important for immediate leave someone must be in trouble"_ he thought

"Alright i will go right away." he then flash-stepped away towards the gate._ "Here i go"_ he lept into the gate

Karakura Town

_"Crap its still after after me"_ Ichigo thought franticaly. The monster was racing on all fours near leaping at him. It missed and he kept running and running when it lept at him and grabbed his leg. It was about to eat him when yoruichi appeared out of nowhere "SHUNKO!" She yelled an aura of white energy surrounding her as kicked the creature ten feet back it twirled around in the air when it stopped itself by grabbing on to the ground with one hand and then stood back up looking around for yoruichi. Then it got kicked around again and again until it crashed into a tree. _**"Stop holding back demolish her!" **_the creature rose out of the tree then slowy in a indentions slowy started appearing on its head in a 360 line. They started to open slowly, showing hints of red. Yoruichi stared observing warily while telling ichigo "Get to urahara's shop you will be healed there" Ichigo stared at then protested

"Bu-" She interrupted him "No buts now go!" he then left.

"Well then its just you and me" She smirked looking at the creature. Then one of its eyes opened revealing a black iris with three red tome with a red line going them. Then the rest of its eyes opened. She charged at it only for it to surpise her. It countered her strike and she lost a leg that way. She screamed in pain then fired a hado at it (I am terrible with certain names of these hados its the yellow she fired at aizen) it dodged and then a white aura very similiar to her shunko started appearing. She was frightened "What are you?" It then flash-stepped behind and struck at her.

Urahara snapped his head up feeling a terrible feeling regarding yoruichi. Ichigo finally walked in "ICHIGO!" he exclaimed as ichigo collapsed on the floor. "HANATARO HEAL HIM NOW!" hanataro rushed in and immediately started healing ichigo. (Orihime isn't there yet) Soon the blood stopped flowing and he was able to disinfect the wound.

"There is not much more i can do at the very least he will live it is up to orihime to restore his arm" he reported to urahara.

"And chad?" urahara asked in worry

"He is stable i have done what i can he will also live" Hanataro replied.

Urahara sighed in relief "Thank you Yamda, if it wasn't for you they would be dead."

Hantaro only said "I only did what i could to the best of my ability" Urahara only grinned then put on a serious face

"Tessai, Jinta, Ururu watch over chad and ichigo"

they replied in return "Yes boss" he then turned to hanataro

"Yamada your with me we are going to check on yoruichi" he said

Hanataro looked up at him in suprise "But sir"

Urahara stopped him "You are under my command, and my order is that you accompany me to go help yoruichi, do you understand?"

Hanataro looked up "Understood" Urahara acknowledged it and then they ran out the door.

As they were running towards their destination hanataro had a question in his mind. _What was strong enough to injure chad and ichigo like that_. "Hanataro" Urahara snapped him out of his trance

"Yes?" he asked

"Were getting close keep your guard up" urahara instructed him. They stopped and looked in horror at the sight before them. The monster stood over yoruichi's body drawing symbols on it (the kind for the ninja scrolls, you know the ones that store weapons and other things). Urahara snapped "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, AWAKEN BENIHIME!" he shouted reveling his zanpaktou "NAKE!" A red slice of energy hurled the monster away from yoruichi's body. Urahara then rushed off after the creature while hanataro rushed over to yoruichi checked and saw that she was barely alive he healed her and was about to carry her off when the creature appeared in front of him and hanataro saw its eyes. _ITS NOT POSSIBLE HOW CAN IT HAVE SHARINGAN _he thought in a panic. It then charged at him, he barely dodged carrying yoruichi _I can't fight with while i am carrying yoruichi _then urahara appeared knocking the creature away with another red blast "HANATARO GET HER BACK TO THE SHOP ORIHIME SHOULD BE THERE NOW" Urahara shouted. _I would stay and fight but yoruichi needs medical attention when i know she is safe i will come back_ hanataro thought with determination. He then flash-stepped to the store (just as fast as that flower coat captain dude) orihime saw him "What is going out there YORUICHI-SAMA!" she then immeadiately set to healing her old teacher. Hanataro started to leave when

"What are you doing?" Hanataro looked back to see ichigo struggling to stand "You can't fight that thing" ichigo started to say before hanataro intterupted him.

"You need to get some rest, And besides i am not the seventh seat of fourth squad for nothing" Before ichigo could say anymore hanataro had already flash-stepped out of there._ Why can't i do anything while the people i love are hurt_ ichigo thought in despair.

Urahara blocked and parried the creatures blows but was having difficult time doing so and all the while thinking _Its movements are similiar to yoruichi's_ it then finally got a hit on him knocking to the ground. Urahara raised his sword but the creature knocked it out of his hand and then knocked him out by punching him. The creature was mad at the being below it for it had annoyed it and had caused the pray to get aways it was about to consume it when "LIGHTNING STYLE:CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!" A beam of light cut of its arm. The creature howled in pain and lept back snarling looking for the thing that had caused it pain. "I don't know how you got those sharingan, but i can tell they aren't real ones and i will show you the true power of the uchiha" The creature turned around and there stood hanataro. Hanataro looked at it and even though the creature had no facial features you tell it was afraid. Hanataro took out his zanpaktou as the creature charged at him. Hanataro blocked with such ease he didn't even drop a sweat which frustrated the creature to no end. "As much fun as it playing with you i have gotten bored" then hanataro kicked in it's stomach knocking the wind out of it. Hanataro's then kneeled into a stance holding his right hand with his left, white energy started surrounding his right hand then it burst into something more powerful,Hanataro then looked at the creature with a look of pure hate "LIGHTING CUTTER!" he then charged. The creature and then...silence hanataro was behind it and the white energy in his hand faded away hanataro looked back once "Pathetic" then walked over to kisuke. The creature's body was split in half along with the ground beneath it, the creature was gasping for breath and then both of it's halves fell and then they disentigrated. Hanataro carried urahara back to the shop, orihime started healing him while ichigo looked at hanataro who was staring off into space. _His eyes_ was all ichigo thought then hanataro looked at him _what was i thinking about?_ ichigo thought puzzeled forgetting what he was freaked about earlier.

"Are you alright?" ichigo asked hanataro "I'm fine" Hanataro replied shortly clearly not wanting to talk. Ichigo was curious because of the presence he felt from hanataro. Hanataro was busy thinking _how could a random creature have some kind of duplicated sharingan?_.

Las Noches

_So there is still a ninja alive intriguing but even more intriguing that the ninja knew kakashi's lightining cutter_ Szayel thought to himself. "Well it seems you fail" a cackle intterupted his thoughts, he looked up to see grimmjow laughing at him. "I could have killed him without breaking a sweat"

"Enough Grimmjow" Aizen intterupted him as he walked in "After all it was useful in learning that these things will be useful in the future"

Grimmjow looked at him in shock "You can't be serious they failed they are useless"

Aizen silenced him with his spiritual pressure "True but they are useful cannon fodder if the time comes and besides they were able to injure two captain class shinigami to near death"

Szayel looked up at aizen with hope "Does this mean i can make more"

Aizen looked at him with the smile of his "Yes, but this time try to make sure that you make them stronger" szayel grinned _foolish being that wasn't even you would not comprehend the true power of the uchiha soon enough i will be able to make true sharingan instead of these poorly artificial made ones_

"I will get to work on it aizen-sama" he replied _and soon i will possess your body_. Aizen for a moment felt a strange sensation but since he had never felt it before in his life he did not know what it was and so he foolishly shook it off ignoring it.

In his lab he started having flasbacks of his past.** There was a young boy on a battlefield lost his parents dead, and then meeting a man with long black hair and pale white skin, then of a boy with blood red eyes with three tomoe that seemed to consume him**. He looked back sighing _ever since that day i vowed revenge and i will have it for i am kabuto yakushi_. He then went into a insane laugh cackling throwing his stuff around everywhere shattering everything. Until he calmed down _this body is serving its purpose well but i grow impatient to sieze my oppurtunity to take aizen's but on the bright side my creation was a mild success but still i need inteligence instead of brute strength _he pondered for a moment then he started throwing in chemicals dead hollow bodies. The formula turned pitch black then oozed out then the slime started to rise into a solid shape of a man until it resembled the previous creature only it was pure black and then one giant eye opened in the center of its head. Black with three tomoe it stared at him "Hello son" Kabuto cackled as knelt down _time to test it out_ "I need you to do something for me, can you?" It nodded its head. "Good" he was pleased

The Dessert Of Hueco Mundo

An hollow was wandering around _What the heck does it take to get some food around here_ it was seven foot tall and pure white reptillian skin it four wings hanging out of it's back each resembling a angel wing in the form of a scythe. It looked like a demon with angel wing scythes (Use your imagination to create it because i am not good at description of this type of thing only that it looks epic). It spotted something looking at him "What are you looking at?" the being did not answer him which made him more mad. "ANSWER ME YOU INSECT!" the hollow roared but to no avail the being only stood there. "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN IGNORE MY VOICE, WELL IGNORE THISS!" the hollow charged up a ball of red light and fired there was only a cloud of dust._ HA HA HA AHA AH HA foolish idiot no one beats king for i am unstoppable_ then the dust cleared and the same being stood there unschated, but now he could see it more clear it was pitch black. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU" he then tried to charge another cero when in a flash the black being grabbed his mouth and shut it. _what the_ then only black.

Unknown Location

King started to wake up feeling groggy "What is this where am i?"

he was answered by a chilling laugh "Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku you are in my lair and i have a experiment to try on you" then the source of the laughter came all king could figure about was that it had pink hair

"Who the heck do you think you are?" he demanded. But the mysterious person only chuckled

"Someone you will serve soon" he said.

Which only earned a retort from king "Yeah i don't serve faggots" the pink head grinned then was all of sudden in front of him and king didn't feel so confident anymore. "I am going to enjoy this" The pink head then bit him and king screamed as felt a burning pain in his neck, he had been bitten before but none had ever stung like this. Then the man pulled away and king looked to where the man bit to see the bite marks glow red and form into three tomoes blank with only one black dot in each one.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" The pink head only grinned and then king passed out.

Las Noches

"Is it done lord aizen?" Kabuto asked anxiously not out of concern but out of the fact that this would meant he wasted his curse seal.

"Yes szayel it worked and he is still alive" Aizen told him. Kabuto inwardly leaped with joy _SUCCESSSSSS _

"He will be placed in your fraccion as requested" Aizen said.

"Thank you sir" Kabuto said happily.

"Szayel be sure not to kill this one after all it is interesting" aizen told him before he left

"Don't worry aizen-sama i won't" he replied. King woke up and looked at his body and noticed it was human and then he rushed to a mirror and saw some of the mask was still on. He observed himself, tall, muscular, tan skin, blonde hair, red eyes. "I see you are awake" King turned to the pink head who did this to him.

"YOU!" He pointed at the pink head who only chuckled "Yes me, however i do have a name but you may call me kabuto" King only glared at him "I don't care who you are i am going to kill you" king charged while kabuto only stood still and then overwhelmed king with his killing intent. King crumpled to the floor on his knees then looked up as kabuto offered him his hand and king respected for the fact of what he was in truth a killer just like him. "Alright i will listen" Kabuto smiled "Good"

**A/N: I will continue soon hope you enjoyed and well like i said the plot is beginning. And there will be more characters soon and kabuto will start the destruction of aizen in later chapters. Please review. Signed stenv.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

**A/N: Hello everyone, i am back just had to settle a few things here and there. I have decided to keep a few things the same hanataro's zanpaktou. Ichigos and his friends power and this and that. Hanataro is now going back to soul society now that the danger is over. And i have a few things more to figure out. But enough of my talking enjoy the story and do not forget to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or naruto.**

Hanataro was still staring off into space when "Hanataro could you deliver this report to squad 12" urahara asked him.

"Sure i don't mind" He said and was about to leave before urahara asked "By the way how did you defeat that monster?" hanataro paused _Crap i can't say my zanpaktou because i left it in soul society_ he thought in panic _think hanataro think yes thats it_

"I just used some kido" he chuckled scratching his head urahara looked at him questionably

"I didn't know you knew something other healing kido" hanataro looked back "Well it helps to always know some extra things here and there" and then he walked into the Senkaimon and dissappeared back into soul society _I wonder why he is lying to me _urahara wondered _it was so obivious after all he paused too long_.

"And those are my reports captains" Hanataro stood still telling the captains mayuri, unohona and head captain yamato.

"Very intresting very, and you defeated this monster using kido you say?"

Hanataro looked up "Yes" Mayuri looked at him then unohona and back again.

"What type of kido?" Mayuri questioned him _crap gotta think long and hard _he thought while making it look like he was remembring _what kind of kido resem- wait a minute lets see no body no worry_

"Well to tell you the truth it charged at me and all i did was use hado #1 to throw it away and it was impaled on a tree and ended up firing a cero at itself." he chuckled nervously.

"Mmmh is there something your not tellin us?" the head captain looked at him

"No sir" hanataro replied with a honest look on his face.

"Alright you a may go" the head captain told and hanataro walked out the door and shortly tripped then got back up and the captains sweat dropped

"I am okay" he told them with a thumbs up and then he was out of room, the other two captains looked at him mayuri spoke first

"Head captain you can't really believe that lie can you?" Mayuri questioned him.

"SILENCE CAPTAIN MAYURI I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT" the head captain roared then turned to unohona.

"Captain Unohona what do you think?" She looked up after much thought

"I think that if he is lying we shouldn't be concerned i know hanataro and he wouldn't hurt a fly and even if he could he would trip first" she chuckled which was shortly silenced by the head captains look

"Can he be trusted or not?" he more demanded then asked

she looked up "Yes sir".

He nodded in approval "Then the matter is settled" mayuri was in shock then decided to drop it _what is he thinking that was a obivious lie i will find out more about this _he then left. The head captain sat alone pondering his thoughts _this is mystifying just to be safe i will get someone to investigate until my suspicions are either dissipitated or confirmed_ he raised his arm and a black butterfly landed on his fingers _but who i do choose for the job _he pondered _someone with stealth so someone in the stealth squad but then again i have to choose this person carefully_ he thought for a moment more then_ i will discuss it with captain sui-fueng_ the black butterfly flew off out of the head captains office and all the way to squad 2 barracks past the training grounds and all the way to captain soi fons office _what's this the head captain wants to discuss something with me better go see what it is _she then flash-stepped to the head captains office.

"You called for me sir?" she asked him.

"Yes for a very important matter" he told her

"What is it captain" she asked

"Simple i need you or one of the stealth force to investigate a matter for me" he replied.

"What is it?" she asked

"I suspect a person of something his name is Hanataro Yamada 4th squad, seventh seat" she looked puzzled

"A 4th squad member?" she asked confused "Yes all i need you do is prove that either he is not a traitor or is a traitor" he said "Is that understood captain soi fon?" he asked.

"Yes sir i will get started right away" she turned to leave

"Wait so you are doing this yourself" he asked puzzled for he had been expecting her send someone else.

"Yes sir i think this matter the very best which is me" she said _that and yoruichi-sama asked me to_. "Very well carry on" he dismissed her.

Sui-fueng was busy thinking on how she would investigate the 4th squad member _I will investigate for a total of three days i would like to investigate longer but as things are i don't think that we can afford too much time_ she then went to her office to get supplies ready. "OMAEDA!" she shouted out loud calling in her lieutinant, he came in quickly

"Yes captain?" he asked.

"I will be busy for three days in that time period i do not want any interuption at all, and if anyone asks tell them i have paperwork and i am too busy UNDERSTOOD." she replied, he looked stunned

"Captain what is-" he was intterupted by a kick in the stomach he looked up into her cold eyes

"I said **understood**" she glared at him.

He shivered "Ye-s Captain" she then released him and left without saying a word. She flashstepped into squad fours barracks _It will be better to clear things up with one of his squad mates instead of the mother-like unohona_ she rationalized. _But who to ask and more importantly it has to be someone who won't tell_ she thought when she saw forth squads eight seat ogido

"You are looking fine captain" he tried to flirt with her only to be silenced by her glare.

She then asked him "What can you tell about-" she stopped trying to remember his name _then again i do remember his rank_ she was about to ask when ogido interrupted her

"Myself?, well i am free on this saturday" he chukled. She glared for she was not amused

"Do not attempt anything like that again or i will see to it your body will never be found except in pieces, now where were we ah yes what can you tell me about your seventh seat?" she said in a flat voice. Ogido gulped _why did i have open my big mouth_

"Uh what do you want to know?" he asked She looked at for a second then said

"Everything, where goes, who he talks too, anything you can talk about" she said with a cold face. Ogido sweat dropped _This is some crazy stalker chick_ he was going to not her anything then better of it because she was a captain.

"Well he usually just does sweeping duty other than that i don't know anything honest" she looked at him for a second longer then said

"very well that is hopefully good enough" she turned to leave then stopped and said "and if i find out you told anyone about this - well lets just say no girl will want to come near you is that clear."

he shivered with fear than replied shakinly "Yes captain" She flashstepped leaving him to his thoughts _Hanataro what did you do to get a crazy chick like that to stalk you_.

**Day One **

_**5:30 a.m. the suspect appears to be doing nothing of interest but doing menial labor. 8:00 a.m. the suspect was walking when he was immediately approached by some eleventh squad members he tried to talk but stammered too much and they beat him up i will admit i was worried at first then he got back up after they left and started walking on to his next task. 12:00 p.m. the suspect seems to be talking to a couple of friends i am following them right now to see what will happen 3:00 p.m. i am at a bar and the suspect and his friends seem to be - partying getting drunk all except the suspect and one of them shouted out "and here is a drink to a great guy HANATARO" meaning i have now found out his name and so that is good 8:00 p.m. they drank some more than the one known as hanataro ended up carrying them home 10:00 p.m. Hanataro rested. END OF DAY ONE**_

**Day Two **

_**6:00 a.m. crap i overslept luckily he is still at work doing the same thing as yesterday wait a minute did he just notice me? no on second thought he didn't but for a moment he had a smirk on his face then it went back to its usual demeanor 8:00 a.m. the subject was ambushed again but by a different squad three of them. Two of them held him down while the leader of the group decided to insult him "The 4th squad one of the weakest squads in soul society but you are especially weak" the leader jeered then chuckled "I mean seriously i bet that if anything your family is nothing more than a bunch of little crybaby weaklings" he laughed out loud then paused. Hanataro tensed up and started speaking so quiet i could not hear him the leader than said "What you going to do something little crybaby" hanataro's spiritual pressure started rising high and there was something different about it something that frightened me to my very core for a total of a split second and it looked like he was going to do something, but then kenpachi showed up with a grin on his face "Which one of you is releasing the strongest energy" he demanded. They all were so terrified that they ran leaving hanataro behind as kenpachi chased after them. 9:00 a.m.- 6:00 p.m. nothing happened until 6:30 p.m. the same squad from earlier went to hanataro's place and burned it down this only concerns me because that means it cost the soul society some money to fix. The idiots were briefly arrested by the punishment squad. For the rest of the day hanataro sat outside the apartment until captain unohona dropped by she talked to him and told to go on vacation until his place was fixed and asked if he had a place to stay he replied that he would figure something out 8:00 p.m. a friend of hanataros came by and told that he was going to be staying with him it was one of the ryoka (Ganju) hanataro started to protest ,but then the ryoka intterupted him before he could start and said something to hanataro and told him to that it all be okay.**_

**Day Three**

_**8:00 a.m. I am currently waiting for hanataro to do something he seems to be doing nothing at the moment 3:30 p.m. he went to go somewhere the ryoka asked him where hanataro said it was nothing to be worried about he was just going to go check up on some important stuff i will go see what it is.**_

Sui-fueng hid in the trees silently following hantaro in the woods it was not hard after all he was just walking slowly. She knew she was close to finding something out because she had that feeling in her gut telling her. Hanataro smirked for only a second _So captain you been followin me for three days now i think it is time to find out why_ he then flash-stepped slow enough so that she could follow him to where he wanted her to be. Sui-fueng was shocked at his speed she was barely able to keep up with him but kept on his trail determined not to lose him _he will have some explaining to do_ she kept on to him until it started to get dark when all of a sudden she lost him. _WHERE DID HE GO! _she panicked looking around for him then noticed his footprints leading somewhere than stopping at a tree she then closely examined it and at first didn't notice anything until she punched it out of sheer rage. She drew back her hand in pain _that does not feel like wood but more like stone and not just any stone but Sekkiseki (the stuff the wall around the soul reapers is made of)_ she was going to leave to get a kido expert when the tree faded away to reveal a stone dome structure with a doorway in a symbol that resembled a fan (the uchiha clan symbol) the door was open. Sui-fueng knew she probably go for backup but was to stubborn to do so and then she walked down a tunnel to come another open door and stepped into the dark space looked around and thought it was a dead end until she saw a lever seeing no other way she pulled and before she knew what was happening the doors closed behind her and panicked as started feeling lighter and the room felt as though it was falling (it is her first time in an elevator) it continued to scare her for several more minutes when the feeling stopped she immediately jumped out of the room not wanting to go into it again. She looked around to see the room she was in and saw another open door except this time she saw a light in the doorway she decided to activate take out her sword before going she then snuck through a window above the door and landed silently on a raft above the room and looked down to see hanataro sitting in a chair with his back to her reading a scroll. She decided to attack him and icapacitate him when he spoke "hello captain i was wondering when you would get here" she froze in shock wondering how he knew she was there

"So you know hantaro?" she questioned jumping down to door standing back just in case he decided to attack.

He chuckled and said "Of course i did after all you were far from subtle to me" she grimaced frustrated a bit.

"So are you league with aizen" she asked staring at his back when all of a sudden he burst out laughing throwing her off guard for second which was quickly replaced with a furious look on her face and then she said

"Answer the question" hanataro then stopped laughing for a sec then said

"No i am not in league with that arrogant imbecile" she looked surprised then asked

"What is this place, who are you, and what are you hiding" she pointed her sword at him a feeling in her gut telling her he was hiding something. He sighed then raised his right hand to his mouth and bit the edge of his finger then drew it across the rapidly fast. She immediately got into a fighting stance holding her sword up "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH: SUZUMEBACHI !" her sword transformed and on her hand was a golden gauntlet type glove color scheme black and gold and her middle finger had a blade on it she flash-stepped and stabbed him. She grinned "Two times your dead" her grin quickly dissappeared as she tried to pull her hand out and then looked at the body of hanataro and was shocked as it started to grey she then tried to furiously pull her arm out again and again. All the while the body started to droop and started covering her up, she tried to jump only to fall to the ground noticing that some of it had attached itself to legs all the way up to her torso and the rest of her back. She tried struggling some more but it covered her more and more until finally all that was left uncovered was her eyes and nose. Then it dried and she couldn't move at all,

"Nice mixture if i do say so after all i made it myself" hanataro's voice said coming out of nowhere. His foot entered her field of vision then he continued speaking "it is made from a old jutsu with all the ingredients plus a little extra touch from myself" he paused "Can you guess what it is?" she couldn't speak at all but you could she was angry by her glare. "I added Sekkiseki to the mix impressive huh?" he told her. Her eyes got wider _SEKKISEKI damn it that means i can't do anything_ he started speaking again "and do you know what the most fun part is" he asked. "The clay is also a good explosive agent i don't think i need to tell you what that means" she was even more nervous now. He sighed then picked her up and ripped the piece of clay from her mouth she yelped and was about to say something when she looked into his eyes and noticed red and then blackouts and before darkness came for good she heard "-" she could bearly him and darkness consumed her.

She woke up in her bed wondering how she got then fuzzily remembered she was doing a investigation on hanataro. She decided to look at her written reports and saw that she had written _**After three days of my best ability to investigate hanataro i can gurantee nothing suspicious**_ she checked it and confirmed nothing out of the ordinary. _I have got get something for my headache_ but it was more than that for she kept hearing one word over and over in her mind. UCHIHA.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long i had some problems and laptop broke oh well. well is another chapther for you readers and no i haven't decided any pairings yet besides the obivious ones. In the next chapter we are going back to hueco mundo. With (In case of spoilers his name will not be revealed for those who have not read the prev. ch.) and he will be intteracting with all the espada and possibly their fracciones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry that i took so long but unfortunately i had some problems with this clone (Shows severed clones head). But now that i am back time to post my story. Warning : Time skip.**

**Hueco Mundo**

Kabuto stared in concentration as king grunted and panted heavily. They had been training for two weeks straight and still no progress. King stopped and snapped his head up his head up at kabuto with anger.

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD HELP!" He shouted. Kabuto only smirked in response only making king angrier. King roared and charged at kabuto jumping only for kabuto to the left then to the right. King fired his balas (less powerful versions of a cero) rapidly at kabuto only for him to dodge without effort never taking that smirk off his face. Which kept making king more mad.

"Take this" King charged up a cero in his mouth while still firing his ballas at kabuto while keeping a distance._ If anything he won't survive this_ he blasted a balla at kabuto's stomach and grinned as it succesfully. Kabuto faltered and then king fired his cero only for kabuto to start blocking with one hand. He started to get up still holdin the cero with one hand then he shoved his up to the right moving the blast away from him. King stared in shock then shook it off by replacing it with rage. He started to fire another balla only for kabuto to appear in front of him. Kabuto sliced king across the chest before with his own before he could blink and then proceeded to walk away as king crumpled to the ground.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" King shouted bleeding heavily. His own sword still infront of him where kabuto had left it. Kabuto stopped walking.

"You are useless to me so i have no reason to help you anymore" He said without emotion. Then started walking away again. King growled in rage and started putting all his strength into to the biggest cero he could make at the moment.

"You really are stubborn" Kabuto said as he started turning around then stopped as he faced king. He moved into an position as if to catch it. He then made the motion **Bring It**.

"FINE SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" King shouted and fired his blast only for kabuto to catch it with both hands._ Hmm this is more powerful than before, but unfortunately still not powerful enough_ kabuto started walking towards king holding it against him. King was getting angrier when he felt a searing pain in his neck and his attacks ferocity decreased for a second. Kabuto paused for a second sensing something changing in king's spirtual pressure _Could it be _he thought in excitement.

King felt the pain worsen _No i am stronger than this_ He fought against the pain and embraced it. And for the first time king entered stage one of the curse mark. His body was covered in glowing red-orange horizontal marks, the marks eventually rested and turned pitch black. King then roared and his roar carried power and its power went through all of hueco mundo. He then looked at kabuto's smiling face. _SMILE AT THIS!_ he then started charging a another cero and was surprised as it grew bigger in size and changed to an darker color. It surprised him but also pleased him, he fired it at kabuto and the entire area was covered in the dark demonic energy. The smoke cleared up and king grinned at what he saw. Kabuto's body was split in half.

"Useless am i well who's is useless now?" he said as he got closer to kabuto's body. And he then kicked kabuto's body ruthelessly but then he froze and stumbled back as the curse mark faded leaving him drained completely.

"Well that was interesting" King stared in horror as kabuto started speaking _Impossible hes dead how is this possible_. He watched in macabre horror as snakes came out of kabuto's lower torso and started connecting to his upper torso and dragging it back on top of the lower torso. Kabuto then stood up and stretched as if he had just woken up and looked at king and laughed.

"Finally i was starting to lose hope that you would never get your curse seal activated" Kabuto smiled.

"What do you mean?" King asked confused

"Remember when i took you out to train" Kabuto said.

"Yes, you said it was to make me stronger" King said.

"Well you see what do you know about spirit pressure?" Kabuto asked.

"That is the thing that makes everyone strong" King asked wondering why he asking that.

"Good, now tell me what you can tell me about chakra" Kabuto said with a flat tone.

"Chakra?" King asked confused.

"Chakra is different from spirit pressure but similiar, for it is made of two parts: Physical energy, and Spiritual energy." Kabuto explained.

"Whats the difference?" King asked.

"Chakra requires both the body and the spirit to work, and in case your wondering how that works when techniquely we are dead it because the evidence is in front of you." Kabuto explained.

"What evidence?" King asked confused.

"You are breathing are you not, and plus even when you don't use spiritual pressure you are using a little of the physical energy, chakra is merely the perfect fusion of body and soul, and compared to spiritual pressure it surpasses it." Kabuto fully explained

"But that doesn't explain what has to with the curse marks awakening" King growled.

"Simple the first thing that needed to happen was for you to survive, The second thing was to bring your spiritual pressure down to the same amount of your physical energy, third it required anger so when you thought i had abandoned you were furious which proved as the necessary, all in all sorry for being cheesey." He sighed.

"What now?" King asked _amazing this guy is something else entirely_ as thought.

"Now we go back to Las Noches for the next phase." Kabuto merely replied

"Okay, Sir" King stood up

"Good" Kabuto smirked.

**Las Noches**

Everyone was aware of kings roar though they didn't know it was his roar but they still felt the power from it. Everyone was on edge for a while. Then the feeling faded but only after lingering for a while. The bell rang signalling kabuto and kings arrival, kabuto looked to king.

"If anyone asks you tell them we were training" Kabuto ordered king merely nodded his head in agreement. The doors opened as kabuto and king walked in. Kabuto began thinking of what to do next _King has finally achieved Curse Mark Stage One now all i have to do is prepare him for stage two which will take twenty-four hours_. It would be no trouble creating the necesary requirements, but there was the problem that aizen would not keep his eye of his espada, though the other espada didn't know it kabuto was very aware of it, that combined with aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu made it almost impossible for any privacy to do anything. However he hadn't been around this long without having a few tricks up his sleeves.

"King go back to the lab to load up the necessary items" Kabuto commanded. King said nothing and used sonido to get out of there. Kabuto sighed_ So impatient_ he started walking back to his lab when he bumped into grimmjow _Whats with him_

"Hi Grim-"

"Shut up you !##" Grimmjow roared intterupting him. Kabuto sighed _this is just like dealing with those test subjects._

"Whats with you" Kabuto asked trying to sound sincere. However being who he is grimmjow only got more angry.

"Are you blind look at me" He pointed at the scar along with his missing arm. Kabuto was mildly shocked but nontheless interested.

"How did that happen and you know i have a name." Kabuto said. Grimmjow snarled and pushed him out of the way only for kabuto to appear infront. "I can do this until you tell me" Kabuto persisted.

"If you do not get out of my way szayel i will kill you!" Grimmjow took out his sword and swung at kabuto expecting him to run away only to be shocked as caught it and further schocked to find he couldn't move. He looked to see a giant snake binding him in place with the head poised to attack him.

"Well the choice is yours" Kabuto chuckled at grimmjows surprise. Grimmjow grimaced and growled in anger then roared in supreme anger surprising kabuto. Causing his hand to jerk back and get his hand cut releasing his snakes grip on grimmjow allowing grimmjow to rip the snake apart and jump at kabuto. He swung his sword only for to go pass through kabuto's body with no damage and kabuto smirked then his body swelled and exploded into a million snakes that started surrounding and covering grimmjow. He sliced with his sword in vain and before long he was covered completely until the point he fell down. The snakes started moving him up in an standing position. His eyes widened as the bottom part of the crawling snakes moved in front of him and started melting, then a shape started rising out of the puddle and took form _SZAYEL !_ Grimmjows's confused thought rattled in his head.

"So how scared are you about now?" Kabuto chuckled darkly his new form still resembling szazyel but more scaled. "I will let you go but only if you are willing to tell me what happened and be calm about it deal?" he said cooly and the snakes covering grimmjows mouth dissappeared.

"D-DDD-De-Al" Grimmjow shivered. Kabuto smirked and it sent chills down his spine. Kabuto then held up his hands.

"Release" He grinned. Grimmjow started howled in terror as the snakes started biting into him and started pulling and pulling.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO" Grimmjow screamed in terror. Kabuto only smirked and then the snakes ripped grimmjow apart scattering his blood and carnage everwhere while kabuto laughed like a maniac. Grimmjow screamed as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He looked up at kabuto's smirk. "What did you do to me" He demanded.

"Genjutsu, but that is another matter, what is important is that you tell me what happened" Kabuto cooly replied. To say grimmjow was stunned was an understatement.

"Okay" Grimmjow relented and told kabuto everything that happened in karakura town and las noches. And as he told what happened kabuto listened intently. When grimmjow stopped he looked depressed for moment before being filled with rage. "DAMN THOSE SOUL REAPERS!" he shouted in rage. Kabuto then began walking towards him.

"It was not the soul reapers fault" Kabuto said to him kneeling down. "You know who's fault it really is grimmjow, don't you?" Kabuto asked with mock curiousity.

"Screw you it wasn't my fault" Grimmjow screamed at kabuto. He only stood there looking at grimmjow not saying a word. "It wasn't my fault" He said so quietly that kabuto almost did not hear him.

"Of course it wasn't after all who can blame you if you weren't strong enough" Kabuto smirked. Grimmjow lept up and grabbed kabuto by his collar.

"Who are you to think that you can say i am weak number eight" Grimmjow snarled at him. Kabuto stared at grimmjow and started speaking in an different voice one full of killing intent, madness, and the promise of an horrifying fate.

"I am not the number eight you speak of, I am something else entirely but that is another matter and i never said you were weak, Just not strong enough and it is not your fault." Kabuto continued to look at him. Grimmjow stood still for a few minutes than let kabuto down.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked genuinely curious.

"Simple really" Kabuto merely replied.

"WELL!" Grimmjow snarled getting impatient.

"Who gave you all the power you currently wield? Who is able to control the amount of power you recieve? Who is It?" Kabuto asked with a grin. Grimmjow backed away from him looking stunned _hes lying bu wait..._. His memories flashed back to the creation of wonderweiss _Aizen gave him some kind of power in that case..._. He snapped at kabuto.

"Aizen gave that power to me and my fraccion, are you saying he didn't give us enough power?" Grimmjow asked angriliy.

"Yes and no" Kabuto sighed. "Don't you think if he controls that power then why wouldn't he give you more power" Kabuto asked smugly.

"Whats that supposed to mean" Grimmjow demanded.

"Simple aizen gave more power to those he knew he could control or does that not make sense" Kabuto said in an emotionless. _this is merely a lie but one that seems to have some truth_ he thought as he saw grimmjow falter _one more push_ he thought happily. "Grimmjow" he lifted grimmjows head up "Did you honestly believe that aizen didn't let you go to karakura town and wasn't able to stop you?" Grimmjows eyes widened further. "He expects everything and thus he expected to die only interving at the last second to save you, he wanted them dead"

"No-o-o" Grimmjow stuttered _It can't be true than why_. Kabuto inwardly smiled _thanks to the genjutsu his mind is weak and fragile_

"Do you want more power" Kabuto asked. Grimmjow snapped his head up at kabuto.

"Wh- Power" He shakinly asked.

Kabuto merely smirked "The power to do anything" then he moved his arm from grimmjows stump of an arm and grimmjow looked in surprise as his stump started twitching and it burst out a new arm. Grimmjow looked at it in shock. "That is merely a glimpse of said power, there is so much more to offer but" the arm started dissappearing. Grimmjow panicked and looked at kabuto in rage.

"Whatever i don't your power" He snarled. But kabuto only smirked. "I can get stronger on my own i don't need you" He stood up.

"Oh really, because you were strong enough to protect your fraccion and you got your arm off?" Kabuto sneered. Grimmjow froze seeing images of the events and mostly the substitute _I WILL CRUSH HIM!_

"ALL RIGHT AS LONG AS I GET TO CRUSH THE SUBSTITUTE" He roared.

"That is allright with but" Kabuto paused.

"WHAT" Grimmjow demanded.

"If you tell anyone about this, or reveal how you got your gift, i will destroy you" Kabuto said threatinly. Grimmjow gulped "The little gift you had a second ago was made from my little snake i can easily give the command and it will tear you apart, are we clear?" Kabuto said. Grimmjow froze in terror _this guy is more dangerous than aizen_. Grimmjow nodded his head "Good" kabuto smiled and before grimmjow could blink kabuto threw grimmjow against the wall and bit inot his neck. It was the most painful thing grimmjow had ever experienced. So painful it was he passed out kabuto chuckled _the cursemark is strong_ he then carried the sixth espada back to his room _one down_

Kabuto walked back to the lab pondering everything that just transpired _Now i have to train him as well_. "King" kabuto called for king.

"Yes sir" King answered kabutos call.

"We are going to do another exercise, among other things" He said in an low voice knowing aizen's security cameras were listening. "Do you have everything ready" Kabuto asked.

"Okay" King paused as though he wanted to ask something. Kabuto sensed this.

"Well?" Kabuto smirked.

"Are we bringing grimmjows sir" King asked. Kabuto thought for a moment then grinned.

"Of course" He then laughed insanely.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. see you next time. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Hello here is another one. I don't know about any pairings but don't worry i am working on it until then enjoy the story.**

Soi-fon thanked unohona for the medicine for her aching head. _Now to turn in my report_ She flashstepped to the head captains office shaking off the feeling she was being watched.

"So is this all you have to report captain soi-fon" Yamato asked looking over the report.

"Yes sir, i have fully investigated and i can say there is nothing to suspect about hanataro yamada" She said in confirmation in fron of all the captains.

"Now that the matter of hanataro yamada, it is time to move on to more important concers involving aizen"

(Several hours Later)

The old captain was looking through his files when he noticed a flicker.

"Yes captain soi-fon?" He asked curious as to why she was there. She stood silently for a few moments _N_ow _or never_ she thought in determination.

"I wanted to as you about something sir" She said nervously.

"Well what is it?" He asked paying more attention to his paperwork still working.

"Well its about a word" She rubbed her head the headache had returned again with a fury.

"What is the word?" He said while still concentrating on his paperwork.

"I think it is pronouced" She paused "Uchiha". There was a tense silence in the room. The old man finally looked up with a sad look in his eyes.

"That is a name i have not heard in long time since my mother used to tell me bedtime stories." He sighed with a far away look in his eyes.

"So what can you tell me about them" She asked inwardly excited that she was on to something. She even had a smile on her face.

"Nothing the stories were a long time ago to the point i can't remember them" He said crushing her excitement. "However i have heard there are books with the stories that are still around" He said giving her new hope again.

"Where" She asked keepin calm and collected" Just in case of bad news.

"There used to be several copies but through events over the years there are only a few left and they are all kept in one place" He said throwing her off guard.

"Where" She asked.

"The Kuchikis" He said.

That surprised her even more._ The Kuchikis why would they have those_ "In case your wondering soi-fon" The head captain spoke breaking her out of her reverie as if reading her mind."These are stored by the kuchikis because they are historical documents." He finished._ Good now i know where to look that way i will be able to find out what uchiha_ she thought in excitement.

**Kuchiki Manor**

"No" Byakuya said flatly, shocking her.

"But why" She asked angrily._ I came this far i am not giving up yet_.

"Because while it is true that my family does have them, it also a fact that by order of Central 46 that the books are forbidden and-" He paused. She started to speak when she was interrupted. "Anyone who reads them will be executed" She froze in shock _Executed_.

"Have you read them" She asked.

"No" He replied "Because no one has read them since when they were first obtained by grandfather one-hundred years ago.". She walked away defeated sinking in depression _Guess i will never find out what uchiha meanns_. She all of a sudden gripped her head in pain seein flashes of red._ No i will find out to stop these headaches because i just know that the word is connected somehow_ She thought in determined resolve. She began thinking of how she would find the _They are forbidden so they won't be in the library and byakuya definintely won't say where they are_. She began gettin furious. She then considered beating someone up when she saw rukia running by (Arrancar arc when she returned) _She lives with him she must know_ soi-fon flashed-stepped in front of her. "Rukia" She said catching rukia off guard.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes Captain Soi-Fon" Rukia asked scared

"I was looking for some books in your brother's library and i couldn't find them" She paused "Do you have any ideal where i might find them" She asked rukia while unknown to rukia she was also casting a mind kido.

"I recall some people from central 46 bringing some books into his bedroom but that is all i know" She said confused._ Excellent the mind kido worked now to erase this event from her mind_. Rukia shook her head and looked around confused "Was i talking to someone oh well beter go beat some sense into ichigo" She then ran off into the senkaimon. Soi-Fon came out of her hiding spot. _Now i know where to look_.

**Two hours later**

She watched as byakuya left the room, closing the door behind him. She waited until he left and flash-stepped next to the door and crouched down to the door knob. She then reached in to her pockets and took out some lockpicks and started working on the lock_ This is one complicated lock good thing this these are kido based lockpicks_. It took her hour and a half before the doorknob finally budged. She slowly opened the door and inside looking around. It was a bare room only a bed for two western style mattress, a desk and a view outside. She felt along the floors, walls and ceiling for several hours until it got dark. She groaned in frustration and stomped her foot on and heard a distant hollow sound. She stomped again and again getting closer to the bed. She went under it and tapped her hand against the floor and heard the hollow thump. She then felt around and found something resembling an handle. She pulled and turned. She turned her head around in surprise as a space in front of the bed slid open. She crawled out from under the bed and stood up then walked down the steps that led down the hidden room she saw a lever then pulled it closing the room. _Finally i am getting somewhere!_ she thought in excitement. She looked around the that had only five bookcases. She looked in puzzlement at the symbols for each bookcase. The first had some kind of leaf symbol on it, the second one some kind of hourglass (Sand village), the third one a set of four lines (Mist), the fourth a rock, the fifth some clouds.

_Which one do i choose_ She thought in frustration. She looked at the first case and paused as she saw the book she somehow knew. She was looking at the symbols, a fan (Uchiha clan symbol) and a red circle with three tomoe with a line running through them, and a black dot in the center(Sharingan). She reached for it and took it off the shelf and smiled in extreme joy when all of a sudden the room started glowing red and a alarm sounded through the kuchiki manor. _OH NO!_ she thought in panic. She quickly pulled the lever and lept out ouf the room and jumped under the bed and turned the handle and she left the house before anyone could notice her or so she thought.

**Somewhere in Soul Society**

Hanataro stretched his arms and lay down on the ground watching the night sky. "Beautiful is not?" he commented though there appeared to be nobody there. "These nights remind me of a time when we could laugh and look forward to the next day with a smile" He laughed forlornly.

"Those days will come again" A new voice appeared. Hanataro smiled.

"So any development hyuuga" He asked.

"She stole an book about your ancestors clan from the kuchikis" The one known as hyuuga said.

"Well that is interesting, isn't it" Hanataro said

"The past was not your fault uchiha" The shaded outline of the hyuuga reached hanataro's shoulder. Hanataro sat up and sad for a while.

"True i will probably end up inheriting their curse" he said half smiling. Only to be lifted up from the ground.

"DON'T SAY THAT, you have friends and we will always be there for you no matter what" the hyuuga shouted at him.

"I know just getting a little depressed i guess" Hanataro chuckled. He sat up as it started raining. "Warn the others hyuuga, just in case" he ordered.

"Uchiha remeber alright" the hyuuga said with concern. Hanataro smiled

"I will never forget" He said. Lightning flashed showing a red light and a blue light. Then there was nothing.

**Morning**

Soi-fon looked around cautiously making sure no one had followed her. _Okay no one will find me here_ She thought as she closed the door and turned on the light._ Yoruichi's private room_ She thought like any fangirl would. Then she got serious and opened the book and began reading.

[The Uchiha's Legacy of Hate]

by

Boki Calakas - Official history keeper of the soul king.

**Several days later**

Soi-fon turned the last page of the book. She was stunned by the account of the cruelty the uchiha were capaple of, in the world of the living one killed by his own brother. Not only that she come to the conclusion that they were insane. Other accounts were just impossible to believe like sibilings eating each other._ Something about this doesn't make sense_ She couldn't put her finger on it, she felt as though soething was missing. It finally came back to her in an roaring pain when she saw the symbol for sharingan again. _I remember no HANATARO!_ She thought in anger. She looked up in surprise and saw she was in squad four barracks.

"Hello captain" She heard the voice she hated most at the moment. Hanataro smiled as though ignorant of her glare. "If you will follow me **please** i will get you some tea" he then started walking in a different another direction. She started following him _I can't control my body_ she realized in panic. They walked for hours before finally she blacked out when he made some sighns with his hands.

She woke up groggy and tired. She looked around to see her room was white only lighted by torches with no visible exit, the room was big enough so she could walk, but not big enough so she could jump.

"So your finally awake?" She looked in front of her. A hole opened in the wall, a bright light appeared blinding her. The light eventually faded, when she opened her eyes hanataro was sitting crosslegged on the floor. She moved up before falling to the ground clutching her head. Before she could protest hanataro grabbed her and pulled her up. He then pulled a bottle out of his pocket, opened the lid and poured the bitter tasting liquid down her throat. "Well that will take care of your head ache, but for now i think you and we need to have a chat" He said before gently setting her on the floor. She looked at him in surprise _why would he be so careless_ she soon found she couldn't move. "You will be able to still talk and don't worry it will wear off in an hour" he told her. She stared for a while not knowing what to say before deciding to start with something to break the ice.

"Did you give me my headache" She asked sounding slightly angry

"It was a side effect of the succi stone i put you in" He answered.

"Why did you wipe my mind" She demanded

"Simple if you had revealed what you learned you would have put all of soul society in great danger" He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean" She asked in confusion.

"There used to be more of my kind, and by kind i don't mean the uchiha" He said rubbing his forhead. She only looked in surprise. "We were stronger than any vasto lorde or even captains and royal guard squad however like all people who are powerful some started to become corrupt and turn on soul society" He looked up "The soul king knew there was no chance against them, in any way, but that all changed when he learned of the day of peace"

"Day of peace" She asked

"That is another story" He said gesturing his hand for her to be quiet "The king oraganised a massive attack which involved mass genocide of many of them, they did not even let the children survive" He paused as though in mourning "This took place before the first era" He said surprising her.

_First era? But that was before the soul king went to his dimension_ she thought in shock. "When you said kind, what kind do you speak of?" She asked wondering.

"Their name was shinobi" He answered.

"Shinobi you mean ninja" She said

"No shinobi were different from the ninja you pretend to be" He said

"PRETEND how dare you-" She was interrupted as she felt a kunai against the top of her skull. She moved her eyes and saw hanataro there then looked back and he was still in the same place. "How?" She asked worriedly.

"Shadow clone jutsu" He said. then a poof of smoke and the hanataro holding the kunai was gone. "I should have been more observant, oh well i will take of the kuchikis" He then stood up.

"And what makes you think i will let you get away with it?" She asked angrily.

"You are in no position to because one: You don't have real evidence, two: You stole a forbidden book, and three: By reading this book you have condemed yourself to death" He then walked toward her "This time i will make no mistake" She then only saw black.

Hanataro carried soi-fon's unconsious body down several corridors until finally walking into an room. "Well everyone, you know why i called" He siad in an serious tone. "Now to see what progress has been made" He then looked at each of them. "Hyuuga" He called to the first sillouette.

"The kuchikis have been taken care of they will remember nothing" The hyuuga said calmly with satisfaction. Hanataro smiled in glee.

"Clayman" He looked at the next sillouette.

"It will look like it was an mistake and the book has returned" Clayman said with a calm tone.

"Sensor" He to the another sillouette.

"I removed all the finger prints and covered her absence and made sure that there is nothing to suspect" Sensor said calmly.

"Bones take captain soi-fon back to her place" He said as the last sillouette jumped down and took soi-fon's unconsious form and vanished.

"Excellent and while we are at it, one of you can tell bones later because we will be too busy" He paused and then in an low voice. They all stayed silent knowing he was serious and in this kind of state he meant buisness. "I have reason to believe we are dealing with a rogue shinobi" He said omniously. Their eyes widened in shock. "And whoever he or she is, they are most likely allied with aizen and have great resources, enough to create monsters of tremendous power (See one of the previous chapters)"

"What then" Hyuuga asked. Hanataro looked up.

"We will wait for the right moment or until we know more about who we are dealing with and if the situation is bad enough to risk revealing ourselves" He said with the most serious tone "Meeting adjourned.

Back in soi-fon's place

Soi-Fon waked up in her bed sleepy._ What happened last night _she looked around then sighned in content _I apparently had too much sake_.

**A/N: I hereby bring you another chapter enjoy and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Somewhere in hueco mundo

**A/N: Another one well here we go.**

Kabuto, king, and grimmjow stood outside in hueco muno. Kabuto grinned "Welcome to your new home for the next four weeks" King and grimmjow looked at kabuto confused seeing nothing. Kabuto sighed in frustration before quickly doing some hand signs. The air in front of them started shifting then it started spliting in half. Kabuto grinned at their surprised looks. The splitting air heightened and widened fruther, when it finished king and grimmjows jaws might as well dropped. Before them stood in all simplicity a black palace, nothing like las noches, the spires reached so high they vanished, there were no walls, the very doors twested inside and there countless courtyard. **"Wha-"** Both king and grimmjows expression said. Kabuto laughed snapping them out of it. "This is merely my summer home, you should see the one near the lake" He then began walking inside the palace. Grimmjow and king following close behind. They looked around only seeing darkness until kabuto clapped his room, lighting up the entire room. "You can go look around while i set everything up but stay out of the room with a snake symbol on it because that is where i will be." He then hummed as he left.

Several hours later

King walked around shocked at the size of the palace and started getting bored. He then started runnin seeing how fast he could get to the end of the corridor. He then started to smell a delicious looked around still amazed at everything._** Rumble Rumble**_ Grimmjow was hungry and started looking around until he smelled delicious food. He then started running towars the delicious smell. King and grimmjow groaned in pain as they got up from running into each other and were about to fight each other. Until they smelled the food smell's smoke trail appeared in front of them and they started walking following the trail. Their mouths dropped at the sight before them. There was an amazing display of food before them. Everything that could be described as delicious to any human was there.

"Well i see you have finally arrived" Kabuto said coming out of nowhere.

"Wh-ho-di-yo-" Grimmjow was so surprised he couldn't complete his sentence.

"Well how do you have clothes" Kabuto asked simply. Grimmjow did not answer too confused. And meanwhile king was gorging himself on all the delicious food. "Simple i made a machine that converts reishi into whatever i command it into as long as it is nonliving , It took me years and yearrrrrss to build" He smirked.

"So this is all for us?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"No" King said. Grimmjow looke at him wondering what he meant. "Before we left kabuto had me send out some creations of hs to get some new friends" King finished.

"It will be a while before the get here and meanwhile we shall relax and settle some buisness" Kabuto said to both of them. Then looked at king "King you should know in a few hours the procedure will be ready, and when they get here, well me and grimmjow can't stay that is why you must"

"WHAT!" King shouted.

"I don't like it either but you must realize i can't just bring as many of them back" He paused "And i trust you enough to teach them". That surprised king for sure.

"What about grimmjow?" King asked.

"Until they get here you will train him" Kabuto said. Grimmjow jumped up.

"WHAT are you sayin that i have to be trained by a weakling and what will you be doing before the others get here" He demanded.

"I will be busy making some adjustments to the machine to the levels of power necessary for the stage two process, because if even the slightest number off well you will die" Kabuto said casually_ plus it will give me an oppurtunity to see what you can do_. Grimmjow looked shocked.

"Well lets get going" King said snapping grimmjow out of his reverie. They both get up and kabuto motioned them to pause.

"Before you go to train, I made these" He held up a pair of serated swords. "We only have four weeks to handle all of our buisness, and these swords will make the process go faster" He then threw the swords to king.

"What do they do?" King asked.

"They absorb reiatsu, which will halve the amount of time it will take to train him" Kabuto answered.

"Why didn't you have these when we trained?" King asked.

"Simple i did not have the resources to create them as i do here" Kabuto replied. "Now i would suggest you eat first, then sleep for tommorow, except for you king, i will need to see you in a few hours" Kabuto then sat down at one of the chairs and started eating.

Two hours later

"So what do you think hes planning" Grimmjow asked king as they were walking down several corridors.

"Well i don't know only that we will become stronger" He said calmly with firm belief. Grimmjow grinned _So hes in it to become strong too_.

"So this whole cursemark thing, is it really worth it to serve this madman" Grimmjow asked. King smirked and then a demonic spiritual pressure came from him, and grimmjow crumpled to the ground because of the power behind it. Then it lifted away "Does that answer your question grimmjow?" King asked mockingly. Grimmjow snarled not liking what had just happened.

"WHAT THE !#$ IS WRONG WITH YOU" Grimmjow shouted in anger.

"Just showing you the power that kabuto gave us and soon you will know what it is like as well" King replied nonchantaly. Grimmjow lightened up at the thought of that kind of power. _That will show that soul reaper and when i crush him HA HA HA HA_. Grimmjow thought with murderous joy.

Few hours later in kabuto's lab

"Well king before we begin i will need to see your ressurection" Kabuto said

"Alright" King said. He then drew his zanpaktou out and held the tip of it hear his chest, right in front of the hollow hole. "RIP THEM TO OBLIVION GUERRERO EMPERADO (Demon Emperor)" A flash of dark grey spiritual pressure energy appeared blinding the whole area, when it cleared up, there stood king, he was picture of a demon. His mask was spiked to the left extending from the top of his skull all the way down to his chin, black jagged markings originating from his eyehole. His hollow hole had markings that made the hollow hole look a black sun. On his back stood two black metallic angel wings, the top edges of the feathers were schimitar like glistening with dark energy that promised to kill.

"Impressive" Kabuto remarked. Then he stood there for some amount of time not moving a muscle "There now i know what your exact power" He said finally speaking. "Now i will summon the device and enter the information and we will be ready to start" He said calmly. He then made some hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground. A poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared up there a stood a giant cydrinlical box. It was as tall as kabuto and it gave an feeling of foreboding to king. "Now all we have is put you in here for a few hours and you will have the second stage of the curse mark' The box opened then kabuto gestured for king to step inside. King deactivated his ressureccion and stepped inside.

"Will this hurt?" King asked nervously.

"Only a lot" Kabuto chuckled at kings expression. Then the doors closed on him before he could say anything.

Hueco Mundo

The black creature looked at the prey it was bringing back to its master's hideout. It knew the others would also be there soon. The prey had been tough to catch, but it was determined and it had outlasted the prey, now to finish its task.

Kabuto's Palace

She looked around drowsy._ WHAT IS GOING ON HER! _She thought wildly and started thrashing wildly an then fired many ceros. She then calmed down for a momnts and looked around to see a door and ran towards it. _Okay time to get rid of this_ she put her hands to it and the grey door started turning black then started crumbling. She grinned _Success_, Then she noticed a light in the corridor and walked toward it. And she noticed other hollows there they were all staring at each then they looked at the dining table. When a man appeared.

"Hello i am kabuto yakushi" He started to speak. TheY merely growled. "I see that all of you are confused, scared and probably pissed off, if you want to leave there is the door" He pointed to an wide open space. "However hear me out" He said catching their attention just as they were about to leave. "Have you ever wanted true freedom, and by that i mean to rise above everyone to no one will dictate if you live or die, to show them that they will only be fooling themselves into thinking they can DESTROY YOU! He paused panting then laughing wildly. They backed up a bit _This guy is insane but true freedom_. She thought in interest.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a mild-pitch spanish accented voice.

"I will tell you all if you would be so kind as to sit down" He said in an mild tone. They glanced at each other than sat down in the chairs. Then he started speaking.

"Simple hollows are always restricted as you know, be it by soul reapers, or be it by other hollows and even quincys" He then wnet on again "I seek the power to change it but i will need people that i can trust to win" He then started getting excited "I NEED THEIR POWER SO THAT WHEN IT IS SAID AND DONE NOTHING WILL STOP ME HA AH HA AH HA!" He paused recollecting himself. "You can choose right now if you want to stay or not the choice is yours" He sat down.

They each looked at the exit then at kabuto and each other. She grinned _This could be fun_. They looked at kabuto and the air around them said that they were in. "Good" He said smiling. And two people appeared next to him. One was tan and muscular and mostly humanoid like szayel with a piece of mask fragment covering his left eye. The other had electric blue hair he had a jaw fragment. "You are all probably wanting to know why your here" Kabuto said. They didn't say anything. "You are here because i wnat your strength nothing more nothing less" He then paused "Does anyone have any questions" He inquired. No one answere still. "I think that if this is to work we need to work together, so first things first names"

They paused for a while after all no one had ever cared for their names let alone propose to them for help. But then they thought why not after all if he was trouble then they would simply kill him.

"Gor" The huge hollow on the right said.

"Seki nice to meet you;**Fresh meat**" The little gir hollow said.

"Rose" The other only female hollow said.

The last hollow said nothing except instead he wrote on the table and the message said [Charcath].

"This is good and as for the other two: Grimmjow and King" Kabuto said excitely pointing to the other humanoid beings then he looked at her.

"Cat" She said sounding annoyed.

"Good" He said. He then looked at them all "I would like you to join me" He said randomly they all looked in surprise then started laughing execpt charcath who simply wrote [Why should we join you]. Everyone paused from their laughter. "I honestly don't know why you should or would join me" he started speaking "All i know is what my goal is" He spoke low. Charcath wrote again [What goal]. Kabuto smirked "The same as aizen: KILLING THE SOUL KING!" He yelled surprising them. Charcath wrote again [why?]. "Because a long time ago he slayed my people, but that is a small part of it, no the main reason is by doing that he has challenged me and oh how i shall show him the true meaning of vengence however i cannot do it alone which is why we are here right now. You all probably have a grudge against soul reapers, because lets see: Pride, loss, love, anger, revenge" They all reacted when he spoke that sentence. "I mean you can't trust me because i will probably definately kill you, but that is why you can trust me, because that is how we are, plus ask youselves this why should anyone dictate if we die or not is that fair, is it right for someone to make that choice, NO IT IS NOT! TELL ME do you wish to wait for a strong opponent to you off OR to be eaten in your sleep when you are least suspecting it" He paused "Join me and we will change everything, join me for vengence, hate, anything that floats your boat but what then" He paused letting the message sink in.

They all began thinking. _This is nuts but..._ she thought of everything and to when she wasn't a hollow. She was played with and tortured by soul reapers. "I'm in" She said surprising the four hollows.

[I'm in] Charcath wrote

"Yays i'm in;** He He He**" Seki chuckled

"I guess" Gor grunted

"Good" Kabuto chuckled. "Well then time for food then rest" They then began eating.

**A/N: Thank you next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

**A/N: I know it has been a while but i have been thinking and things can be subject to change. I will let you figure that out on your own. On with the story.**

Kabuto looked up at the people had assembled. Four weeks had passed and he was pleased to see that each of them had surpassed his expectations. "My how time can fly fast, You have all made me proud" Kabuto began "It is time for me and grimmjow to return to aizen but king will stay here and continue to help you get stronger". They did not say a word. "Know that when i return, i will be more powerful so until then get STRONGER!" He shouted

"Sir yes sir!" They answered.

Las Noches

"So you two are saying that someone who i was generous enough to give power too ran off for vengence against another hollow" Aizen asked calmly as usual. Kabuto only looked apologetic while grimmjow looked like he didn't care.

"Sorry but he was really persistent and i let him go, besides im sure he will return" Kabuto said

"He better for your sake szayel" Aizen said cooly. Kabuto pretended to smile nervously. "Grimmjow" Aizen turned to the blue haired arrancar. "You will be going on an operation to karakura town today" He said surprising both kabuto and grimmjow both.

"Why" Grimmjow asked confused. Kabuto looked confused on the outside but on the inside was thinking clearly _What does he want grimmjow to do_. Aizen looked at kabuto.

"This does not concern you szayel now go" He commanded. Kabuto was steaming on the outside and though aizen didn't notice it, Grimmjow did _He is definetely mad _He thought in humor.

"But of course **Lord Aizen**" Kabuto then started walking. When he was fully gone aizen spoke again.

"Grimmjow you and Luppi, Yammy, and my new creation wonderweiss will fight the soul reapers while ulquiorra will kidnap orihime" He said to grimmjow. Grimmjow growled.

"Why don't you get ulquiorra to fight them instead after all he is **Powerful** enough!" He accused

"Simple ulquiorra will be necessary to get orihime and besides i thought you wanted to fight ichigo" Aizen replied.

"Sorry just a little tense thats all" Grimmjow apologised dying a little on the inside _He will pay_

"You may go now grimmjow" Aizen gestured grimmjow away

Kabuto's Lab

Kabuto was smirking._ Foolish aizen i put my own dicreet surveilance in las noches and places you wouldn't suspect_. He brought his hands up to his head and telepathically sent a message throught his snake in grimmjow to gimmjow _**Grimmjow hear me i know whats happening and i have only one thing to say**_**. **_**What?**_ Grimmjow asked. _**Don't show off to much**_ Kabuto smirked then set up the monitors. _Now to enjoy the show_ he thought happily.

Karakura Town

Above karakura town. The sky was rumbling as it opened revealing four arrancars. Grimmjow stood there with a smile on his face. Luppi and yammy looked at him in confusion, while wonderweiss was staring at karakura town._ Finally I CAN CRUSH THAT SOUL REAPER!_ Grimmjow thought in as they exited the garganta. Nothing could upset him even when that so called replacement of his called him Ex-Mr. Six. He was going to kill him, not now but soom if he kept it up. The fighting started soon enough when luppi decided to take on as many soul reapers as he could, while wonderweiss drooled and played around, and yammy went after the green guy. Meanwhile grimmjow found the guy he was looking for. "ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow shouted at ichigo surprising him. Ichigo raised his sword to block grimmjows attack he suceeded but was knocked down all the way to the ground. _YES at this rate i won't need the curse mark's power to defeat ichigo_ he thought excitedly as he knocked ichigo to the ground again.

"BANKAI" Ichigo shouted and a flash of blood red spiritual pressure blinded grimmjow. When it cleared ichigo was wearing his mask. Grimmjow grinned with excitement.

"NOW YOUR TALKING!" He charged at ichigo _This will show him not to think he is better than me_ He laughed like a maniac before

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" Ichigo launched his attack. A stream of black-red energy sliced its way toward grimmjow. He grinned like a maniac as he punched it with his only hand, and the force of his blow dispersed some of it and sent the rest flying by ichigos head narrowly missing for if it had his head would have probably been cut off. Ichigo's eyes widened as the blood leaked in a small amount from the shallow cut on his right cheek "You got stronger?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Well duh after all i am THE KING !" He then charged at ichigo then sonidoed behind him he was about to swing his zanpaktou. "Can't you do any better than that SOUL REAPER!" Grimmjow shouted in murderous delight as he kicked ichigo on the head sending him flying to the ground again. _He is even faster and stronger than before_ Ichigo thought in panic. Grimmjow grinned at the look of terror on ichigo's face. _I haven't even entered stage one_ He thought in cruel joy. _**And you won't enter stage one**_ Kabuto's voice entered grimmjow's head. _WHAT? WHY?_ Grimmjow thought in frustration. _**Simple aizen is watching these battles and if sees the first stage he will suspect and besides your winning**_ Kabuto mentally replied. Grimmjow smiled because he knew it was true. As grimmjow made to make the killing blow.

"TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN" A trail of bright white energy appeared and froze grimmjow solid. "Ichigo are you alright?" Rukia asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah im alright thanks rukia" Ichigo replied. They smiled for a bit until the ice shattered. Grimmjow looking pissed off grabbed rukia's head and started to crush it. "RUKIA" Ichigo screamed not able to move to help his friend.

"Say goodbye to your little friend you pathetic soul reaper" Grimmjow snarled as his hand prepared a cero. Before he could fire, a sword was swung pushing him away from rukia. He was ticked off because even though he wasn't wounded, it still made him mad that he had been caught off guard. "Who are you" He shouted in rage at the new enemy.

"I am Shinji Hirako" The new enemy said. Grimmjow roared and fired his cero. Shinji vanished and appeared behind him and when grimmjow looked his eyes went wide _Another soul reaper with a hollow mask!_ he thought in confusion as the visored kicked him far up inot the sky._ Soul reaper or whatever he is i am going to kick his !#_ He clawed the air stopping his motion. Then he looked around for the vizored.

"WHERE ARE YOU" Grimmjow shouted looking around wildly.

"Up here" Grimmjow snapped his head up at the voice. The vizored fired a cero at grimmjow surprising him. Grimmjow tried to quickly fire his own cero but it wasn't completed and only managed to take away some of the damage. He was knocked down to the ground. He got up almost instantly and pissed off beyond belief. _Screw what kabuto said i am to use the curse mark heck i might aso use my resurrección_ He thought in rage as he prepared his sword and charged at them only to be stopped by ulquiorra.

"Thats enough" Ulquiorra said stopping him as the negación came down. He drew his and looked at shinji, rukia, and ichigo as he went back to the world of hollows. _Next time soul reapers_ He thought with cold resolve.

Several minutes later

"I can't believe he got stronger" Ichigo said in disbelief. Shinji grimaced in serious concern.

"What do you mean" Shinji asked in a omnious tone.

"I mean i thought at first it was because of the time limit of my mask, but then when i had it on i couldn' even cut him" Ichigo paused sounding scared. This all changed when rukia kicked his head into the ground. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" He shouted.

"IF HE WAS ABLE TO GET STRONGER THAN SO CAN YOU MORON!" She shouted back. He looked shocked then smiled.

"Your right i will get stronger NO MATTER WHAT" He shouted with resolve.

"Your such a idiot" Rukia smiled at ichigo dumb expression on his look as shinji chuckled.

Soul Society

Hanataro was surprised at hearing the news. _At least nobody was killed_ He thought in felief. Then he started walking down the path to squad four's barracks. _However if what i heard is true than this means we will be fighting stron opponents and this war will be more damanging than we thought it would and on top of everything we still don't know what kind of shinobi is in league with aizen_ He thought in concern. Then paused sensing that someone was watching him. He lifted his hand, and faster than a human eye could see a flash of light appeared from his finger tip. He turned around and saw mayuri gasping and unable to move. "I don't have time for this" Hanataro muttered then he activated his sharingan. "**You suspect nothing**" He commanded and then used flash-step to get mayuri's body to squad twelve's barracks. Then went back to squad four.

"Another one?" A new voice appeared.

"Yes curse, but this one was simple he suspected, and i took his suspicion away" Hanataro said nonchantaly. He then looked at curse. "Is there any reason your here?" He asked

"Yes actually it is about what we heard about in the world of the living" Curse answered.

"Well?" Hanataro asked.

"Apparently one of the espada got stronger, but sensor was watching the video and she said that seh saw chakra coming from him" Curse answered.

"Anything else?" Hanataro asked sensing the anxious feeling coming from curse.

"Yes, She watched the video and after zooming in, he appeared to have-" Curse looked around to make sure no one was watching and then continued "A curse mark". Hanataro's eyes opened wide then he became calm. _No have to be calm_ he thought with determination.

"Tell sensor to lok up any records involving curse marks and orochimaru, then tell her we will be meeting tomorrow night" He commanded surprising curse.

"Where?" Curse asked.

"We will meet as rukongai base 31" He answered.

The next day at night

"Now that all of us are finally here lets begin" Hanataro turned and looked at all of them. They all stood quiet as he spoke. "Sensor what do you have for us?" Hanataro said to the the first sillouette.

"I looked through the history records when i had time, luckily i was also able to find extra time to read them in SWA meetings" She said.

"And, we don't have all the time in the world" Hanataro said apologetically.

"The cursemarks supposedly dissapered with orochimaru who hasn't been seen since the world of the living, so i don't think its him, but i heard about Kabuto Yakushi" She answere. Hanataro paced absorbing his new information.

"It does make sense after all one of my ancestors sealed orochimaru for all eternity, and kabuto disappeared from soul society sometime before the first era" He paused "And it said he was able to do some of orochimaru's jutsus so its possible he also mastered orochimaru's immortality technique" Hanataro then looked at them seriously. "This means only one thing; he is after the hōgyoku and if he gets it he will become an unstoppable maniac"

"So are we ggoing to hueco mundo" Bones asked.

"Maybe, however first any important news?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes, Orihime Inoue has been kidnapped" Hyuuga said surprising everyone.

"And what is the head captain planning?" Hanataro asked.

"Simple, he knows that by saying the mission to rescue inoue will be forbidden, that ichigo will go anyway thus confusing aizen and the arrancar, or at least keeping them occupied" he then looked at hanataro. "And he is currently putting together a team for hueco mundo and one for the fake karkura town." Hyuuga answered.

"Good, now that matter is settled time for strategy" He looked at each of them "Hyuuga, Clayman, Bones, you will be in yamato's teams and you sensor will be our communications and intel, to tell us if kabuto makes a move, dismissed" They all then vanished except for hanataro and hyuuga.

"So what will you be doing uchiha?" The hyuuga asked.

"I will be going to hueco mundo and if i see kabuto i will finish him off" Hanataro said with no pity.

"Hope you succeed" The hyuuga then vanished.

Las Noches

"Demonstrate your ability inoue" Aizen said calmy. She looked nervous then she restored gimmjow's arm. He was amazed the started laughing wildly then he destroyed luppi.

Kabuto's Lab

"Why didn't you give me my arm back in the first place?" Grimmjow asked.

"Simple aizen would have suspected and even though i could easily defeat him if he was a normal opponent, that kyoka suigetsu and hōgyoku of his is dangerous to my plans" Kabuto answered.

"So what now" Grimmjow asked

"We wait and tehy will come to us" Kabuto laughed insanely

**A/N: Here is your chapter. See you next week and please don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i am taking a break for a while but i will start again when i have time. I am creating a poll. Until then any ideals for pairings. Wow this is shorter than i thought it would be. So i guess i will give you a little preview of things to come in a list.**

**- Regular fights involving ichigo**

**- more chapters.**

**- More jutsus.**

**- And a huge surprise involving weapons (Guess).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter sorry for taking so long. I will introduce more new jutsus plus create some of my own. And new surprises await. **_**This**_**-Jutsu**

Soul Society

Hanataro looked at the sereitei. He thought of how through all the good, bad, and crazy things he and his friends had been through. This place was and has been like a home to and his friends who were like family to him. _I won't let them or anyone else in this place be harmed_. He thought in determination. He then went back to his hideout _Time to prepare for the journey_. He packed his stuff, and was thinking about what kind of person was this kabuto was. _I have a hour before going to hueco mundo, so until then i will take some time to make a contingency plan_. He then took down a scroll.

He put on his shirt groaning in pain._ It will be several hours before the pain subsides but by then my chakra will be fully restored_. He then closed the door to his hideout started walking for a while looked around then smiled._ I think i will take the fast __**Body-Flicker Technique**_. Shinigami have the flash-step for speed, Hollows have sonido, Quincys have hirenkyaku. You would think that this makes the ninja no mathc for their speed but that is where you are wrong because the ninja have the body-flicker technique.

Karakura Town

Ichigo looked at chad, uryuu then at urahara. "Were ready" Ichigo said. Urahara said nothing as he opened the garganta.

"Once i close this you are virtually on your own, you know what this means right" He stated

"Yeah we won't die" Ichigo said. Ichigo, uryuu, and chad all charged into the garganta. Urahara then closed and sighed and lept down and decided to climb up to the shop. He looked to see that yoruichi wasn't around nor was tessai, ururu and jinta. He sighed with relief he didn't want tessai's evil remedys.

"Hello so ichigo already left huh" Isshin's voice appeared.

"Yeah" Urahara said as soon as he finished drinking his asprin. "They will be facing strong opponents you know" Urahara looked at isshin.

"Yeah i know but ichigo can handle he is strong enough" Isshin grinned.

"I don't know" Urahara said omniously

"What do you mean?" Isshin said with anxiety.

"You heard about the white creature right Isshin?" Urahara began

"Yeah" Isshin answered

"Well it defeated ichigo and me, and nearly killed yoruichi" Urahara said

"But it still got killed by someone else and if it can be killed then ichigo can kill it for sure" Isshin's smile returned.

"I hope so" Urahara said

"By the way who defeated it" Isshin asked.

"It was-"

Hueco Mundo

Las Noches

Kabuto licked his lips as he looked at the footage of the demonstration of orhime's power. _Aizen was right that her ability can reject time and reality, i may not know her attack power, but other than that impressive_. He thought in wicked fascination. Orihime shuddered as she felt like a disturbing presence was watching her. She first felt it watching her when she healed grimmjow's arm. She began thinking about ichigo. "YES!" Kabuto shouted with joy _I am almost able to create a true sharingan_ He then thought of orihime and her abilities _they could be useful once i learn how they fully work_.

"When will i be allowed to use my cursemark" Grimmjow's voice came out of nowhere.

"When aizen is not in hueco mundo, thats when" Kabuto answered.

"Why do we have to wait, anyhow you said you could beat him so why are not doing anything" Grimmjow asked.

"Because there are still some ninja around, and i know that are a few but still i want to defeat and to CRUSH them" He cackled. Then he looked at grimmjow's face. "Don't worry it's only revenge" He then laughed wildly.

Several Hours later

He sighed as walked down the hallways bored. Then he began thinking _There is no doubt about it i was hoping to have more time but with orihime's friends coming there is no doubt that the ninja will also be here soon_. He then looked at the hallway of the four most powerful espadas. He grinned _Time to begin, and behind door number 4 is_. He entered ulquiorras room and closed the door behind him and looked at ulquiorra he then proceeded to crawl on the bed and stopped when he was positioned above ulquiorra's neck. Then he savagley bit down and ulquiorra's eyes widened and he thrashed and tried to escape, kabuto would not let his prize get away. _**"Temporary Paralysis Technique!"**_ Then ulquiorra stopped and kabuto sighed then grinned and then _Time to begin_ He then lowered his forehead to ulquiorras. _**Mind Infiltration**_ and so the genjutsu began.

_Ulquiorra looked around and then panicked. _"No it can't be NO!" (A bit ooc sorry)_. He was back in the black bottomless pit of despair where he had been born where he escaped and never wanted to return to. He looked around and noticed he was falling and panicked and started clawing at the walls desperately trying to escape and so he climbed and climbed and as he reached the light._

"So this is the origin of your existence" _Ulquiorra looked up to see aizen-sama. He reached and cried begging to be freed from the pit of nothingness, aizen reached out his hand. Ulquiorra smiled and crawled and tried to reach but couldn't because a shadow lept out of the pit and clinged to ghostly white form and more came and started dragging him back down._

"PLEASE AIZEN-SAMA HELPPP MEE!" _Ulquiorra screamed and lept his hand touched aizen's. And then aizen let go and the pit consumed ulquiorra._

_Ulqiorra woke grasping his chest. He looked around and saw he was back in las noches and in the throne room. He looked up and saw kabuto in aizen's throne. He steadied himself as best as he could and then _"What are you doing in aizen-sama's throne"_. Kabuto grinned and then lept down and the throne crumbled into little pieces. He smiled at ulquiorra. Ulquiorra merely gave his look and said _"Aizen-sama will punish you for that"_ Kabuto said nothing and approached ulquiorra. Ulquiorra moved to draw his sword when kabuto pointed his index finger at ulquiorra and ulquiorra found he couldn't move and saw iron bars circling him keeping him from moving._ "What are you doing szazyel?"_ Ulquiorra asked with disquise hate._

"I am not this Szayel you speak i am kabuto, and i brought you here for two things"_ He paced and looked at ulquiorra and saw ulquiorra's expressionless face. _"One: The truth which you still haven't realized, and Two: To get you to join me once you realize number one"

"I know this is merely a illusion and aizen-sama will set me free and kill you" _Ulquiorra stated it as though it was fact. Kabuto sighed with pity then looked at ulquiorra. And pointed down at ulquiorra's feet and as he looked down a crack appeared and the pit appeared and he was frightened._

"You see this is and isn't a illusion, because this was a forbidden technique because over most of the time both victim and user would die" _He said as ulquiorra merely gave him a disbelieving stare. _"Because if both user and victim tell enough lies they will both die"_ He then stood in front of ulquiorra and stretched._ "For instance I have pink hair, boiled skin, and chocolate toes" _he stood and then slash marks appeared for each lie he told and they were deep. Ulquiorra's eyes widened._

"Why would you use such a jutsu?" _ulquiorra asked. Kabuto grinned._

"Simple because i believe you can relise the truth" _Kabuto then slumped against a wall to support himself. _"Do you know what that vision was about because i didn't have a hand in and if i were you i would tell the truth because i am asking what did you see?" _Kabuto then looked at ulquiorra. Ulquiorra paused then considered it._

"A pit of darkness"_ Ulquiorra said simply._

"Was that all?"_ Kabuto asked_

"Yes" _Ulquiorra eyes then widened as the cracked deepend and he sunk a little into the pit._

"I told you not to lie now tell me what else was there?"_ Kabuto said intently. Ulquiorra then said it and felt a forein emotion that he had never felt before grief_

"He left me" _Ulquiorra said then snapped his head at kabuto and said _"But you knew that because you created it didn't you?"_ Kabuto sighed and shook his head and nothing happend. Ulquiorra felt as though he was falling as he relised kabuto was telling the truth. _"But w-h-hy" _ulquiorra had a tear drop._

"Because you have always known from the very beginning that aizen doesn't care about you, he only wants your power to destroy his enemies and then he will dispose of you like random gargage" _Kabuto then walked over to ulquiorra._ "Join me Ulquiorra Cifer and you will relise"_ kabuto whispered into his ear and ulquiorra's eyes widened._

"You mean it?"_ Ulquiorra asked and kabuto nodded his head and then released the genjutsu._

Ulquiorra got out of his bed to kabuto dressing his own wounds. "You weren't lying after all about that jutsu" Ulquiorra said to kabuto.

"Of course not if i had then i would instantly die" Kabuto grinned. "Now tell me if the other three have any potential" Kabuto looked at ulquiorra

"Starkk and Harribel have potential and will not turn on you but Barrangan is a wild card and is to arrogant to have any true potential" Ulquiorra said a matter of fact.

"Good now time to go recruit them" Kabuto and ulquiorra left to do so.

(This is just for fun and to take a little so enjoy)

Kabuto's palace

Cat looked around bored. They had been doing nothing but training for the past week. She smiled and snapped her fingers and gor came walking over to her. "Yes?" He asked. She laughed she loved how she had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Hi;**Gor**" Seki chirped in out of nowhere. Cat groaned in frustration. She always popped out of nowhere when she least expected it. "It is dinner time so come on; **Before you are served**" And it always creeped her out how seki spoke like that. Gor grunted and followed seki. Cat sighed in annoyance and followed them. King was sitting in his chair as usual.

"Sit" he said and they all satdown. Cat looked around still surprised they were actually crazy enough to wait here kabuto. _That isn't really a problem but i can tell that everyone is bored_. She looked at seki _She is a homicidal maniac so it is a miracle is dead_ Then at gor _An idiot easily manipulated fool_ She smirked then looked at charcath _He is always silent but someday i will get him to talk_. Then she looked at rose _I can't figure her out_. Then finally she looked at King_ Stubborn, Honest, and abouve all annoying_. She glared at him. If he knew he wasn't showing it.

"This is just too annoying to wait around all day, isn't there anything we can do?" She asked annoyed

"Depends is anyone hungry?" He asked playfully. They all looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah thats what the food is for" She pointed at the food. His smirk got even even bigger.

"How hungry?" His smirk turned inot a big grin. They all looked very confused. He grinned even bigger when he blasted all the food on the table into dust. Their eyes widened at the smoke.

"Why did you do that?" Cat asked in shock. King grinned.

"Because, I think we are all bored, so i suggest we go hunting" He answered. They all looked at him then started considering it. Then they all looked up.

"Were in" They all answered. He grinned.

Somewhere in an forest in Hueco Mundo

King grinned they had found another prey. _This is going to be fun_. They had left kabuto's palace hours ago. He decided to leave his sword. He changed at the lizard-like hollow that was the size of an three story building. He shoved his hands at the beast as he tackled it, the force knocking it down. He then used his cero to blast the hollow's tow feet down, close to the ground. It roaredback at king and he dodged and grinned.

"NOW!" He shouted and faster than the poor hollow could blink. An giant shadowy sillouette leaped and pinned it down(gor), then an red blur sped around it and the white ground turned to a crey color and the creature sunk a little into the ground(Cat). The creature thrashed around trying to escape failing because it was still pinned down. It tried to fire a cero only for a pink blur(Seki) to cut it's mouth and the cero in half. Then two read-gray enery beams of light(Charcath) dealt the final blow by cutting its throat. King grinned at them all. "Well was that fun or what?" He asked. They paused and looke at each other than started laughing wildly like maniacs.

"Yeah that was fun" Cat replied

"That is like the tenth one; **so much meat**" Seki chirped. They all then started dragging the huge body toward a pile of even bigger bodies. Gor grunted as he took down a bigger body from the pile. Charcath, rose, seki, cat, and king gathered around the body. King ripped off the tailed and dragged it and started eating. Seki pounced on the body and started eating it like a pirahna. Cat ate by ripping chunks off with her teeth blood gushing on her. Charcath stood still when he vanished and a huge piece went with him. Rose made several incisions which at first seemed to have no effect until the huge mass collapsed in on itself. And gor you ask?. He was eating like a civilized person chewing and swallowing.. All in all it was a chaotic scene. After a few hours of devouring the huge corpse. They each began to drag the other corpses back to kabuto's palace.

**A/N: Hello everyone good to see you again and hope you enjoyed my chapter until see you next time oh and i am going to skip harribels and starkks genjutsu's spells just cause until then. Please don't forget to review. Signing off until next Stenv.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: Here is another one for you and please don't forget to review.**

Las Noches

Kabuto grunted as he made the final modifications. He looked around at the trio of his newest servants. The first one Ulquiorra Ciffer, the cuarto espada. Then his eyes switched to Tia Harribel the second one he chose, the tres espada. Then finally at the primera espada, Coyote Starkk. Despite the good fortune that he was grateful for, Kabuto was still anxious and tense because even though everything had fallen into place perfectly so far. There was still the matter that he was running out of too much time to complete his original plans. So in case he would have to not only make new plans but do it in an short frame of time. He pondered and at one time during his pacing the anger coming from him started making the three espada nervous. He then stopped for a minute and calmed formulating a strategy and as the pieces came into his mind together perfectly, he chuckled then turned to the latest experiment of his and leaned down and whispered into his victim's ear "You will fit perfectly into my plans". He smiled as the prey, then turned to the espada "Time to listen and you must do everything i say exactly, because i will not tolerate failure" He then set to work.

Outside Las Noches

Ichigo panted as they got off the ground. They had just survived a twister, and now they were farther away from las noches then planned. He stood up first "Come on we have to save orihime" He said looking back. Uryuu and chad got up slowly still recovering. Ichigo looked at the imposing task ahead _It looks so close yet it is so far away_. But anyone who actually knew ichigo kurosake would know that wasn't going to stop him no matter what. Ichigo and his friends charged ahead, for hours when they came up on a weird sight (You already know it when nell was being chased by her brothers/fraccion So i am just going to skip it).

Kabuto's Lab

Kabuto was looking over some research when. "By the way Szayel did you replace the guardian like aizen-sama asked you to?" Kabuto looked up at one of the many numeros serving under aizen. He was annoyed that he was being interrupted in his latest experiment.

"Yes i did as you can see by whose essence i am examining right here" He pointed at the essence in question. The numero's eyes widened.

"How did you kill him theres no water in the desert" The numero couldn't believe it. This was runuganga the invincible hollow made of the desert of las noches nothing could kill him. So how did this low ranking espada manage to do what others thought was impossible.

"Lets just say when i want something i get it no matter what" Kabuto smirked.

Back to ichigo and friends

Ichigo's mouth dropped wide open as turned to the latest obstacle in their way. It was another creature like the one that tore his arm off and nearly killed him back in karakura town (See previous chapters for description). Ichigo raised his sword and charged. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He shouted as he sliced at the creature with a bright blue light. It hissed as the attack took one of its limbs off. Ichigo smirked _I have gotten stronger_. Then the creature let out a blood chilling roar. Ichigo tensed up as the creature howled until it charged at ichigo again this time with its eyes open. He found it hard to block _Its like it can tell what i am going to do next_. This was confirmed when ichigo swung at it only to have its hand grab his zanpaktou and as ichigo's head was about to meet its mouth he punched it point blank in the face making it close its eyes in pain. Uryuu then shot one arrow that hit it in the head, then chad threw it into the air.

"EL DIRECTO!" He finished it off with a blast of light. They didn't say nothing. They didn't say nothin, uryuu because that was the first time he had ever seen a monstrocity like that. Chad and ichigo both surprised at how much stronger the had gotten. Then they froze with terror as nell screamed. They looked in the direction she was pointing and in front of them were nine new monsters, all with thier eyes fully open. Three of them charged twords ichigo and the rest charged towards cad and uryuu. To say it was horrifying was an understatement. Ichigo flash-stepped behind the three to try and find a blind spot, to now success.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" He swun. The creatures easily made a split second decision. One jumped at the attack, which resulted in it being cut in half. The blood splattered into ichigo's vision and when he dodged to see, the second creature lunged at him, and he flash-stepped into the air to get out of the creatures grip. As he prepared to swing his getsuga tenshou. He was surprised to be knocked out of the sky by someting heavy. He crashed into the ground, and looked next to the objects next to him and his eyes widened _Its the creature i killed earler, they used their own allies corpse?_ He couldn't move. _Damn it! I hope chad and uryuu are having better luck than me and i hope nell ran away so she will be safe_ He then went unconsious. Uryuu and chad were getting anxious in their fight. Uryuu fired arrow after arrow and the creature just kept dodging it. _It seems that they are good at predicting my moves...I wonder_.

"CHAD HIT THE GROUND WITH YOUR EL DIRECTO!" Uryuu said. Chad said nothin as he drove his fist into the ground. The ground broke and the dust rose covering the area. Uryuu gulped _Now to test_ He then lauched an arrow in the mist and heard the footsteps of one of the creatures move out of the direction _I was half-right, but if im right... No i have to test it out first_ "CHAD when i tell you where to fire do it okay" Uryuu shouted, chad nodded. Uryuu jumped high into the sky above chad _This will be risky since i am exposed_ "LICT REGEN" He shouted as he fired a stream of a thousand arrows in six different directions. "Chad fire at counter clockwise ninety degrees NOW" Chad turned and fired a blast towards that direction. Chad readied himself for an attack. The dust cleared and the creatures had no signs of damage. _What the... but_ Uryuu thought confused _But i thought they could see based on..._ "CHAD I UNDERSTAND IT NOW" Uryuu shouted.

"Understand what" Chad asked

"They watch us with their eyes" Uryuu said

"How does that have to do with anything, plus whay are they just standing there?" Chad asked

"Their observing us as well" Uryuu said omniously. The creatures moved slightly making chad and uryuu tense up further. "Okay cad before we make any more moves i better tell you what i learned" He look nervous "One when i fired my arrow through the mist i knew they could see the spritual energy or an attack. Two when we mixed our attacks i learned they could the difference between different spiritual attacks and this meams that mixing our atacks again would be useless and this also means hiding them also won't work" He dissipated his bow.

"What are you doing uryuu?" Chad asked surprised that uryuu put his bow away.

"Simple back when ichigo fought it could see spiritual attacks, but for some some reason, it couldn't see when ichigo's punch which was only a physical attack" Uryuu then took out a dagger like object (Before you ask i made up this object). "Schaufel des Engels" He said the name of the quincy artifact. Chad looked curious.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"It is a quincy artifact, you see if there wasn't enough reishi to gather then quincys would use Schaufel des Engels" Uryuu said "But it had two major downsides, One if the quicy was wielding it then they couldn't use reishi, and Two It drains the quincy's spiritual pressure by massive amounts sometimes to near death" Uryuu finished. The creatures were waiting to hear from their creator. _**Kill them now and bring me the substitute alive and their bodies along as well**_ the creatures moved to attack. "Chad when i you the signal to attack until then block and cover me" Uryuu then threw his dagger at a creature. He waited anxiously knowing that if missed it was all over. It hit directly in the center of one of its eyes._ I was right, they can't see physical attacks_. The creature howled in pain, blood leaking from its now useless eye. Uryuu then charged toward aiming his leg and kicking the dagger so hard it exited through the head. When the dagger left the head the crimson blood that left with it transformed into blue fire and traced its way back to its victim. The blue destruction burned its screaming victim turning its very skin black and it fell still burning but dead. While the knife was in midair uryuu grabbed and blocked a creature by cutting it and punching it in the stomach, then he cut three of its eyes then he kicked some dust up at the other one. Then he cut both their throats and eye viciously so that when the blood gushed out enough and turned into blue fire, it was like a lake of fire which the heat from made the remaining ones close theirs eyes close. "CHAD NOW!" Uryuu shouted. Chad moved fast and shoved his arm through one pulling its spine halfway out then he tugged hard pulling it down and then with his right arm he fired his el directo and obliterated it and the second one. As the third one charged, chad punched its head clean off. Uryuu raised a eyebrow.

"Sorry this place makes me feel more vicious" Chad apologised. Uryuu shrugged

"Lets go check on ichigo" Uryuu said.

"Right" Chad said

Back to Ichigo

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BIG BULLY!" Nell shouted standing over ichigo's unconsious body. The creatures charged only to be pushed into the air by a huge hollow (Nells pet i think)

"You stay away from nell-sama you monsters" Pesche and Dondochakka shouted together. The creatures growled and just as they were about to attack an blast made from a different direction made them leap them back. Along with an with one arrow with one arrow. Chad was anxiousas was uryuu _We won't be able to get there in time the best thing, because uryuu is still recovering from using that dagger thing, the best thing we can do right now is hold them back_. This plan wasn't working because they were advancing closer to ichigo and nell's group. The only thing standing in their way was nell and the others and the fact that fact they were being fired at them had driven them back a little was annoying them. They lept high enough so that the attacks wouldn't reach them. But then they only saw white. Ichigo thought he heard rukia and renji's voice. But they were in soul society, _am i dying and hallucinating that they are here_ He thought as his eyes opened a little and saw rukia and renji with looks of relief on their faces. _One happy illusion so fa-_ his thoughts were cut off as she punched him in the balls.

"W-w-Wha WHAT THE- RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted half loudly because he was still in pain. Rukia then high fived reji, then renji kicked ichigo's stomach. "ARE YOU CRAZY" Ichigo said now more hoarse. (What happened next is rukia's friendship speech and i don't feel like continuing that after it all it is the same so don't worry you aren't missing anything)

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter i will focus on hanataro so don't worry you see more jutsus.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Here is another chapter for everyone. Enjoy and don't forget to reviewafter reading this. I will also name the creatures now they are ojo falso. **_**Jutsu**_**. (**_Telepathic message_**)**

Hanataro was only able to think of one thing at the moment _How the f*** did i get myself into this situation_. "Hey wimpy please be careful with my candy" Yachiru called out. _Demon child, this bag fills like its filled with boulders instead of candy_.

"Don't worry yachiru-san i will be careful with your candy" Hanataro smiled_ When rabbits fly maybe_

"OY MAYURI HOW LONG UNTIL WE GET TO LAS NOCHES" Kenpachi shouted making everyone especially mayuri. Unohona sighed then walked to kenpachi wit the dreaded smile of doom and whispered something into his ear that made his skin turn ten shades paler than the sands of hueco mundo. "G-G-Go-G-Got it, understood captain unohona" Kenpachi Stuttered clearly intimidated by unohona. She smiled and walked back to isane. Hanataro inwardly chuckled _even i am little bit scared of that smile_.

"We will be there in four to five hours" Mayuri said. Yachiru looked up at him questionally.

"You said a hour ago we would be there in two hours, is mayurin sayin he was wrong" Yachiru asked supposedly innocently. Mayuri twitched at the comment.

"No thats not what i am sayin, what i am saying is that a storm is coming and if we don't want to get lost i would suggest taking cover" Hanataro then decided it was a better time now then later.

"BUT ICHIGO NEEDS US" Hanataro shouted surprising everyone. Unohona started to speak but hanataro continued "PLUS IF WE WAIT TOO LONG WON'T AIZEN GET AWAY?" THey all listened to his words considering them.

"Alright then lets keep going" Byakuya broke the silence. They al decided to press on. It was only minutes later that the storm started clouding their vision._ Nows my chance_ Hanataro looked at them all. Dropped the candy, and doing some quick hand signs_**Phantom Mirage Jutsu!**_. Everyone took out their swords as they felt a weird precense and prepared to fight. Soon the storm cleared and there was no enemy to be found, so they drew their swords away. "Okay everyone is still here lets go" Byakuya said. They left towards aizen's palace unknown to them a figure was watching them from far away. Cloaked only in black with a blood red mask he stood there watching as they ventured even further to the palace in the distance.

"Now it begins" He said omniously and then faded into the shadows.

Las Noches

A figure appeared on the roof. _Now to get started_ He took out his zanpaktou. _Chidori Katana_ his zanpaktou glowed and made the for which the jutsu was named and quickly cut a hole in the roof. _Time to find out what your up to kabuto_. The silhouette jumped silently into area inside of las noches. Nnorita looked around then shrugged _Must have been yammy_. A flickering shadow jumped past nnorita without the espada noticing. The flicker made it to an corner in the tall part of one of the towers. _So this las noches, now where could kabuto possible be?_. He looked around for anthing and he was rewarded with the sight of arrancars carrying the bodies of hollows to some unknown location _I will follw them, to see where they are going_. He jumped so fast that the only thing people would have seen if they were looking would be a vanishing cloud of dust. The arrancar walked on without knowing that someone was following them. They turned a few corridors and walked down through a tunnel before coming to the entrance of kabuto's lab. "Why do we have to these bodies, shouldn't we be joining the fight" The arrancar asked the other one.

"Because szayel asked for more, you know how he is with his experiments" The other arrancar said exasperated.

"Szayel isn't he one of the espada?" The arrancar asked. The other arrancar started to turn red

"Yes he is an espada and you may be new but still do not try my patience" The arrancar said and trying to be calm. The other one shrugged and they continued on their way to the lab. The arrancar was going to ask another question, when an alarm rang. "CRAP ONE OF THE LABS MUST BE IN MELTDOWN, GET THOSE BODIES TO SZAYEL'S LAB OTHERWISE HE WILL HAVE BOTH OUR HEADS" The arrancar pushed the cart to the other one and ran out. The lone arrancar's expression from shocked to calculating _Time to get started_ The arrancar left the body and entered kabuto's lab. What he saw made his eyes widen ; Jars containing the remains of experimented test subjects and containers holding in-stasis ojo falsos. _I will deal with them later now to see what we can find_. He saw a computer like device _Thanks to sensor and rin i know how these things work_. He looked around for the power button. He found it after a few minutes under the screen. The screen flickered and turned on _Is he really that confident to not have a password_ He thought then shrugged and go to work.

"How interesting he was interested in your abilities" Kabuto licked his lips as stared at what he considered to be his new specimen. Renji shuddered and drew out his zanpaktou

"BANKAI! Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji decided that this guy was dangerous enough to kill now rather than later. "Are you a espada?" Renji asked containing some fear and excitement at the thought of fighting an powerful opponent. The person stared at him than then snapped his fingers, and renji's eyes widened as his bankai disappered.

"Really useful his information was" Kabuto chuckled eeriley."And that is an interesting question of yours you could say i am or you could say i am not either way i will be sure to make this as quick as possible so i can get back to making my preparions"

"How did you?" Renji couldn't believe what just happened.

"Well i can't take credit after all he built before i came here" Kabuto chuckled

"Who is he? Is it aizen?" Renji asked.

"It isn't him and it's too complicated for you to understand" Kabuto shrugged his shoulders

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? ANSWER ME ALREADY" Renji shouted getting pissed off.

"Well in trying to be honest considering the time is drawing near" Kabuto pointed to himself and became amused at renji's expression._ Poor fool maybe i will put him up as a trophy_.

"SCREW IT!" Renji roared "HOWL ZABIMARU!" He threw his arm foward and zabimaru's teeth lurched for kabuto only for kabuto to simply deflect it all with a push of his hand. Renji attacked again and again growing more frustrated with each failure. Kabuto on the other hand found this entertaining to watch _Time to play a little with him a little_. Kabuto then took out szayel's sword and started parrying renji's blows with ease.

"Do you understand i know everything about how you fight, you cannot win" Kabuto said

"SHUT UP!" Renji shouted _How does he even know my moves, i never even met him before_.

"As much fun as it is to see you squirm like an angry little brat" Kabuto looked coldly at him "Its time to end this" He then vanished and renji looked around wondering where he would appear. Renji's zanpaktou all of a sudden was cut at the very base and before he knew it his blood was gushing out of his he fell time seemed to slow down _I failed..._ his body slammed into the ground. "Don't worry you won't die but you will lose consciousness goodbye you have lost this fight soul reaper" Kabuto soon left him "My assistants will pick up your body later" Kabuto chuckled before closing the door. _Time to make the final preparations now that the time has come._ Kabuto grinned at the thought as he walked into the chamber that was embedded into connection to three more chambers. _It will be intresting to see nontheless_.

The arrancar was looking at the screen and grew nervous with each new piece of information. _So he has more than one lab complex_. He reached into his pocket and took out a device of sorts and stuck it into the computer. _I will dowload every single bit of information i can_. The arrancar hacked a little bit to bring up the screens that were showing different scenes of battle and the backup teams arrival. _Okay so the team has finally arrived_ and the saw unohona, kenpachi, mayuri, yachiru, nemu, and byakuya. _The substitute is being healed_ he confirmed by the sight of orihime's power over ichigo while grimmjow was waiting impatiently. _Everyone so far is doing well so far and i am almost done, now to check on what aizen is doing_ Just as the screen changed a sword rammed through the arrancar's stomach smashing the screen. "Well this is a surprise seeing a arrancar hacking into my system" Kabuto hissed into the arrancar's ear. The arrancar grunted as blood tricked out of his mouth, kabuto grabbed his head and slammed it into the computer. After the body stopped twitching kabuto took out his sword out of the arracar. He turned around "Come out, come out, wherever you are shinobi" Kabuto sang eerily scraping his sword through the computer and the engines. Kunai flew out of the shadows toward kabuto who dodged and blocked all of them. He looked down at the kunais _Explosion tags_ Kabuto jumped as the tags detonated, destroying the entire lab complex. Kabuto jumped out of the smoke, burning slightly "Well that wasn't what i would expect of an uchiha, amateur maybe but an uchiha i would expect either genjutsu or a direct fight, so whats the matter are you not a uchiha" Kabuto jeered. _Hmm Up, no; left, right, behin-_. His thoughts were stopped by a sword in his back. He turned his head, but the rest of the body soon couldn't move.

"Uchiha is just a name designating a clan that is only dying, as for me i am who i am" Hanataro coldly said. _This technique its sasuke's_ Kabuto grimaced. Hanataro soon started using the body flicker techinique to quickly get away from las noches as quickly as possible so that no one would detect his presence. "You should know this technique very well right?" Hanataro seemed to be joking to anyone that didn't know him. Soon las noches was far away so that hanataro could finally stop running. "This is your final life Kabuto Yakushi" Hanataro pulled out a kunai and shoved it into kabuto making the snake groan. "_**Chidori Sharp Spear**_" Hanataro spoke and soon the spikes of lighting impaled from the inside of kabuto's body originating from the sword. Kabuto's last breath of life left his collapsing body as he fell to the ground. Hanataro took a deep breath and then his eyes snapped open and he switched to sharingan and spun around furiously and raised his sword.

"_**MULTIPLE SHADOW STRIKING SNAKES JUTSU!**_" Kabuto raised out of the ground and slammed his hands down as he raised. This created a ripple in the sand which then exploded around hanataro revealing thousands upon thousands of snakes. Hanataro clenched his sword and looked at all of the snakes and kabuto.

"It will take more than that _**Chidori Senbon**_" Hanataro held up his right hand up and needle like versions of the chidori flowed out and mowed down the snakes infront of him and succeded in pinning down kabuto for you see this all happened in a time frame of four seconds. "_**Chidori Current**_" Electricity flowed out from his body and entered the ground and rose back out destroying all the snakes around him.

"I see you are not a amateur well this should be fun" Kabuto's body started to melt and hanataro's expression did not change at all. "BYE!" Kabuto popped out of the ground behind hanataro and ran him through. The body vanished to reveal one of kabuto's dead snakes._**Substitution Jutsu**__?_ Kabuto realized in his mind. "Not for long uchiha" Kabuto closed his eyes and sensed hanataro "_**Summoning Jutsu!**_" Kabuto slammed his hands on the ground and when the smoke vanished there were two black ojo falsos. "Kill him" Kabuto commanded the two rushed into hanataro who was standing with his eyes closed. He opened them and stared into their eyes.

"_**Vision Of The End**_" The creature were stopped in place and then they dropped dead. Kabuto was surprised _Hmm no doubt some form of genjutsu_ kabuto was surprised as the world started warping around him "_**Demonic Illusion: Whirlpool Madness**_" Kabuto couldn't see anything it was all bluring and spinning around _Crap i can't get out unless_ Kabuto then viciously bit his own tongue off to snap himself out of the genjutsu and looked up "_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!**_"

"Oh no you don't _**Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!**_" Fire and water collided both sides competing knowing that whoever lost this tug of war would lose the advantage in battle. Kabuto smirked he was winning, a sword went through him _When did he create a shadow clone?_ Kabuto lost concentration and his waterfall dissipated and fire rushed in and enveloped him and the clone in the process. The smoke cleared and kabuto was panting there was signs all over his body that showed he had suffered great damage. "Well done but we are just getting started" He breathed deep and then "_**Body Fluid Shedding Jutsu!**_" He vomitted a white liquid on the ground that then rushed hanataro in less a split second to ordinary eyes. Hanataro dodged as the liquid leaped off the ground and changed its form into that of Kabuto Yakushi with one snake each hand with swords coming out of their mouths. He finished panting "You ready Uchiha" He smirked. Hanataro simply looked at him and then replied.

"Its not uchiha its Hanataro" Hanataro raised his sword

"So this means you acknowledge me or something" Kabuto grinned

"In a way it does" He closed his eyes and then opened wide. Kabuto's eyes widened

"Tha- th- that- Thats The-" Kabuto was so surprised he couldn't even finish his sentence

"I will defeat you kabuto" Hanataro's new eyes glowed with an umatched determination.

"Is that the _**Mangeky**__**ō Sharingan**_?" Kabuto couldn't believe it.

In the lab of Kabuto one of the containers opened and figure dropped out gasping for air. "IM ALIVE IM ALIVE AH HA HA HA HA" The figure laughed with insanity and crawled towards the clothes lying on the table. "I got to tell lord aizen about him otherwise were all in danger" The figure concluded after putting on his clothes but stopped and kneeled to the ground in pain as message traveled through his head **(**_NO you will stall some people from going into my lab do you understand me_**)** The figure whimpered "Yes sir" He cried. **(**_Then get to it boy_**)**. The man picked up what he knew to be his sword "Yes Sir" The man left the lab to kill the shinigami. "I Szayel Aporro Granz will not fail you" The man revealed his identity and charged out of the building. He looked at his monitor and saw a two people running outside **(**_So the quincy managed to save the shinigami and defeat my white ojo falso's make them and don't play around szayel or i won't be merciful_**)**. "Of course master i won't" Szayel then sonidoed to meet the soul reapers. He found them "Hello so you found your way our huh to bad cause this is where you DIE!" Szayel shouted and started charging up his gran rey cero he closed "Good thing aizen isn't here otherwise i would be in trouble for using this" He then fired his cero which spanned a great deal of destruction. Uryuu and renji and pesche and dondochakka barely got out of the way and still suffered damage szayel laughed like a maniac "BUT THATS NOT ALL, SIP" and he quieted down for a few minutes "Fornicarás" His power increased and his form looked ghostly in appearance like the appearance of a dead man (Imagine his released form but it is all messed up and looks like it aged by a lot) "Well then i won't keep you waiting master" His wings then charged towards them all.

"Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō" A purple mist soon covered szayel.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE WILL PAY" He then fired his cero at a random direction

"My my what an interesting specimen however i will need to ask you calm down so that your body doesn't tense up that ruin the experiments the disections and my other plans for you" Mayuri said with his trademark grin.

"FUCK YOU I WILL KILL YOU ALL I AM NOT GOING BACK TO HIM!" Szayel shouted like a mad man and did the most surprising thing he found the source of the mist and jumped inside.

"Well that was a waste of a good specimen" Mayuri sighed in dissapointment.

"ITS NOT OVER YET" Szayel's voice came from in mayuri's bankai "I WON'T LET ANYTHING GET IN MY WAY" And then the bankai started to deflate as cloud came out and then szayel dropped out of it like a newborn. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I CANNOT LOSE!" Szayel then charged his cero and fired it at a standing still mayuri.

"Nemu" Mayuri called her name

"Understood master mayuri" Her voice appeared from behind szayle and before he knew it he was injected with a drug of some sort and tried to lash out at nemu who simply jumped back.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Szayel gave one final scream as he fell to the ground.

"Well that was dissapointing" Mayuri said casually

"That was weird" Renji began

"What do you mean?" Uryuu questioned

"I think something is going on here and whatever it is i don't like i mean when i saw him he was different this time everything about him was different and he was paler" Renji shuddered

"Interesting Mr. Abarai you can tell me more after i give you the antidote to my poison" Mayuri grinned holding up a bottle

"Poison?" Renji sweatdropped

"Yes it infected you both now it will hurt a lot but don't squirm it will only make it worse on you" Mayuri said as he poured the cure into a needle with a strange liquid. Renji and Uryuu paled but before either of them could move nemu appeared and pinned them both down. Their screams made it all the way to kenpachi as he finished his fight with nnorita.

**Few hours later after nemu finished digging up the lab**

Mayuri started to open the doors and looked inside "Nemu make sure the quincy and the lieutinent are still alive"

"Yes master Mayuri" She left him to his discovery. What awaited him inside was something he never could have imagined _Such marvels how could someone so brilliant throw an temper tantrum_ Mayuri then saw a device of interest and the label _Garganta Machine_. He chuckled with glee and caressed his finger on it's side.

"You are one beautiful piece of technology that urahara would jealous" Mayuri cackled without noticing a symbol appearing underneath it "Now to see where is your cart" He looked under and snake jumped into his mouth he tried to get out but it contricted around cutting of his movements and it slithered down his throat. Mayuri got up wiping the drool from his face _What am i doing in here again? Oh right seeing his lab_. Mayuri continued inspecting the lab not knowing what had just happened. Genjutsu works by affecting one of the five senses: Sight, Touch, Sound, Smell, and Taste. When entered his mouth it used taste genjutsu to send chakra up to his brain confusing him and erasing the memory thus no recollection of the snake.

**And after this back to kabuto and hanataro**

**This is ichigo and ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra looked upon ichigo in his released form. "Don't get shaken" Ichigo tensed up "Don't drop your guard, stay fully focused, don't get distracted for a single moment" Ulquiorra then flicked his right hand and in it appeared a green sword of light and before ichigo could blink he was there. You know what happened next ichigo got his but kicked around by ulquiorra and then ulquiorra went into the second part of his ressurecion which was awesome and then ichigo went into fully hollow mode so this where pick right back up. Ulquiorra flew up out of the fire in shock _Thats impossible he fired a real cero one powerful enough to deflect my cero oscuras_. Ichigo appeared ulquiorra tensed "Don't underestimate me" He fired his cero oscuras only for it to be deflected again then ichigo grabbed him and sliced his arm off and threw him down. This was no problem for ulquiorra as his arm regenerated "That won't be enough Lanza del Relámpago" He threw it but it missed _I will another one_ He did so but found himself at a disadvantage he parried as best as he could but in the end he was sliced to the ground and as the monster charged up its cero ulquiorra thought about giving up. **(**_Don't give up yet_**)** Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he heard kabuto's voice inside in his head. _But i lost to a human master i don't deserve to live_ it was silent for a few seconds **(**_Listen to me ulquiorra you don't have to face the end you were once human accept it_**) **Ulquiorra sighed _It doesn't matter he is more powerful than me i can't win_. **(**_Yes you can if you use the curse mark_**) **Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the suggestion _But Lord Kabuto _**(**_Don't worry it is time, i have finished the preparations, defeat him then pick up grimmjow and head back to the palace_**)**. _Yes master_ Ulquiorra turned to the monster's face "Sorry i can't lose here" Ulquiorra said flatly. Then a mark appeared on his chest his power became demonic so powerful and evil that made the hollow whimper. Ulquiorra raised his hand and threw the hollow off as he fired his cero the blast left no mark as the very power of the mark deflected and the hollow was blasted into the sky and its own cero turned it back into ichigo. Uryuu was surprised _Just one moment ago he was being overwhelmed by ichigo now he is winning_. Ulquiorra turned to them with marks that made the eye tattos of his more jagged in form and the line was from his chest was divided into seven directions. "I must go now we will meet again someday" He turned away and before he vanished "Woman if you wish for you and your friends to live i would suggest evacuation from las noches" He then vanished with grimmjow towards to kabuto's palace.

The oc's will be more involved in the next book.

**Kabuto versus Hanataro Conclusion**

"This is the end for you kabuto" Hanataro looked at kabuto who jumped into the ground ,Just hanataro when kabuto closed his left eye "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ The clone beat an rising kabuto on the ground and pinned him down. He then took further steps "_**Earth Style: Mobile Core**_" The ground shifted and soon the ground lifted them both up and then hanataro took several scrolls and then threw them all from the top of the pillar. The scrolls exploded releasing entire gallons of oil _**Amaterasu**_ The entire area around them ignited with the black flames extending for miles. Hanataro then waited for the next move for kabuto to make.

"Impressive but do you know something you still are going to die" Kabuto stood still for a few minutes until his skin started to change and he grew four horns and his skin turned skaled. "_**Sage Mode!**_" He then moved so fast that hanataro's eyes could barely keep up with him. Before he knew he was knocked over the edge but rebounded _**Susanoo **_A grey aura formed into a grey skeletal arm that grabbed the corner and a second one shoved kabuto onto the pillar. Hanataro stood up with the skeleton of the susanoo still surrounding him. Kabuto grinned "Wow i didn't think you were that capable who did you kill?" Kabuto said as he gathered more sage chakra.

"None of your buisness and that sage mode won't work" Hanataro said with a cold voice.

"Oh what do you mean?" Kabuto said with mock surprise. He then felt the sage chakra felt faint before dissapearing alltogether "How did you?" Kabuto couldn't understood but then he saw the symbols in the corners of the pillar. "How did you learn to make those symbols boy" Kabuto was impressed that the kid was able to come up with something of this complexity. He grinned and then two more arms popped out from his abodomen. "I guess you know a little bit about me right". Hanataro said nothing "Well this jutsu is one orohimaru's original in fact it is his crowning achievement". One sword appeared in his right hands and another in his left hands. "The name of the technique is_**: Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu**_ but it is better known as the immortality tecnique, one of the best things of this technique is that it allows the user to keep the ability of any victim. For instance in all my years in the afterlife i have only used this on two captains" Hanataro's eyes widened "Thats right Bankai: Jūryoku Kurasshā , and Tengoku no keibetsu no tate" The sword in his left hand hand turned into a cannon like device. The sword in his right hand turned into a flaming shield that had three wings. "well get ready" Kabuto raised the cannon and fired there was no blast to be seen but the very pillar and the black flames were destroyed in the direction of the blast. Hanataro survived thanks to his susanoo, he grimaced as kabuto raised his shield a light emerged making the very fires vanish. Hanataro performed some hand signs and dissappeared from view.

"_**Demonic Illusion: Black Blizzard**_" Hanataro's voice couldn't be found. The sound was stifling kabuto couldn't see anything his ears were were overwhelmed by a agonizing sound.

"Repel" He raised the shield but could not see any change but soon he felt a sharp pain in his arm and then the pain caused him to wake up from the genjutsu and he found his arm holding the shield on the ground in black flames. "Damn you almost got me beat but i am a sore loser soon las noches will detonate killing all of your friends if you actually have any" Kabuto snickered.

"I won't let you live to hurt anyone anymore kabuto" Hanataro appeared

"So you finally not only show yourself your almost out of chakra you will lose" Kabuto laughed and raised his cannon "good bye".

"No this is good bye for you, but first" Hanataro's power started rising, he took off his shirt.

A tatoo was on his back kabuto's eyes widened. "That my own creation" He said in surprise.

"Yes it will help to hide my presence for my next jutsu to tell the truth i haven't used this jutsu in an actural battle until now i have only praticed" Hanataro said with a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Really go ahead then show Me" Kabuto said with excitement

. "_**Ninja Mode **_(or until i come up with a better name)_**: Godai Hisagomaru !**_" There was a flash of light and when the smoke cleared and hanataro looked the same.

"Hah was that really your best attempt, how pathetic there isn't even any change" Kabuto cackled

"Pay attetion" Hanataro raised his sword and charged at kabuto. Kabuto dodged but was surprised as hanataro instead hit the ground with the blade. Kabuto paid attention to the blade at last instead of its usual shape from earlier it now resembled a chokoto (Sasuke's sword) but with the same gauge in the middle. When it hit the ground the meter filled a little, "_**Earth Release: Mud Wave Jutsu**_" kabuto was surprised as the ground covered him.

"That won't matter you know" Kabuto raised his cannon.

"_**Lightning Blade: Sharp Spear**_" Hanataro said surprising kabuto greatly. The blast of energy completely destroyed kabuto's arm and cannon, plus it severly damaged his chakra systems. "Bye, _**Amaterasu**_" Kabuto screamed as the flames consumed him.

"This is not the end yet" He groaned and his body started to shift and change. Hanataro was curious and commanded the flames to dissipate after confirming that kabuto was dead.

"Who the hell is this?" Hanataro questioned as he stared at the dead body "Wait a minute a tattoo" His eyes widened "Number Two" He gritted his teeth _DAMN IT HE FOOLED ME._ He then remembered what kabuto said body flickered there to make sure he wouldn't fail. _Not this time_.

**Final Part Of This Chapter**

Kabuto smirked _So he figured it out huh oh well it doesn't matter its almost time for me to set my plan into action_. He finally got out of the chair as the last of the old man's fraccion was exterminated. "Well time to play" He charged towards soi fon. He his sword and charged at her they parried back and forth neither seeming to gain a advantage but he knew that if his plan was to have any success he would have to make it look like he died. But first he would have to deal with these soul reapers that were annoying him. He was getting annoyed at the fact that he had to pretend he was weak but then _I will put on a show_ He went above the espada's speed and used the body flicker jutsu, and a quick hits in succesion that had soi fon spitting out blood. He then grabbed her lieutenant and threw into the vaizard who was preparing a kido knocking them back._ Ha this is fun however i can't let this go on so first genjutsu_. Soon it looked as though he was using the espada's ressureccion. _Now to sit back and watch the show and wait_. Kabuto was impressed with how the fights ended up each was strong and impressive, at starrk's and harribel's fights he leaped in and used a genjutsu that made it seem like starkk died and in truth opened a garganta that sent starkk, tia, and her fraccion to his palace. He soon watched everything else unfold and soon he watched ichigo use the final getsuga tenshou.

"Thanks for doing the hard work for me boy" Kabuto said licking his lips. Ichigo still in the final mode and losing his powers merely looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked ticked off. Kabuto grinned and raised his hand.

"_**Striking Shadow Snakes:**_ _**Confine**_" The snakes constricted around ichigo and ichigo was surprised that he couldn't move he could only watch as kabuto walked next to him and lifted his chin. "Interesting you have potential maybe someday". His body started to split in half and huge monster left kabuto's body and slithered toward aizen who couldn't move because he was under a genjutsu. "Easy" The snake kabuto hissed only to dodge a red attack from Kisuke Urahara. Kabuto looked at him and then charged at him kisuke sliced the snake in half but snakes came out of both ends and they striked kisuke urahara and then kabuto wrapped around urahara and started constricting him until he passed and then kabuto visiciously bit urahara.

"HAT AND CLOGS" Ichigo shouted as his teacher was dropped to the ground with blood gushing out his neck.

"Its been fun" kabuto then swallowed aizen and went into the garganta leaving ichigo shouting for him to come back and fight him.

Hanataro hurried as fast as he could for he was sensing a enourmous build up in chakra in las noches. _I will not fail no matter what_. He rushed past orihime and uryuu who were surprised to see him. He rushed past the team he was supposed to have arrived and in doing so he undid the genjutsu he had placed on them. He rushed past mayuri and went into kabuto's lab to find it blocked by rubble knowing he didn't have time to wait he used a limb of his susanoo to forcibly clear away the rubble to reveal a glowing bomb of sorts. _I can't defuse there is only one option_. He then focused most of his remaining chakra to fully create his susanoo the very form of it was a grim reaper with wings. The suanoo then clamped its hands around the bomb just as the bomb exploded the explosion though it wasn't escaping the susanoo it was still trying to force its way out of the susanoo's hands. The impact force still escaped blasting the roof of las noches out of existence hanataro grimaced as his susanoo started to break apart _Oh no its still not enough_ hanataro then took out his sword and shoved into the explosion the sword started to absorb the explosion's chakra. Then using his susanoo's two extra limbs he began shooting out the excess energy from the blast which intensifying more by the second. Soon his sword began to crack and the susanoo's cloak was shredded off all the to the muscle. The explosion finally reached its climax, and the susanoo was in its skeletal form now. "UCHIHA LET GO YOU NEED TO GET OUT A VOICE CALLED OUT"

"Its alright hyuuga go now, they are going to need you" Hanataro smiled

" Bu-" Hyuuga tried to say but hanataro put him under a genjutsu to get him out of there. He then turned to the explosion and smiled, and then there was a brightness that blinded nearly all of hueco mundo. Everyone woke up groaning having survived the reduced explosion.

"Is eveyone allright?" Unohona said and looked around for everyone and sighed in relief until "Wait where is hanataro?" Everyone looked confused as though they didn't know who he was then they all began saying he was just with them but the stories didn't match up at all. Hyuuga was off somewhere in grief _Hanataro_ his shoulders drooped and then he sensed his presence _Hanataro's alive?_. The others also noticed a presence they rushed off to go see who it was. When they got there hanataro looked critically injured with one arm missing "Orihime please heal him" Unohona asked and soon orihime began healing hanataro and soon he was consious.

"Oh hi guys i was just seeing what the noise and i must have tripped on a mine" Hanataro chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Rukia knocked him on the head

"Be more careful idiot" Rukia scolded him

"Eh heh heh sorry kuchiki" Hanataro said apologetically

"Well as heartwarming as this is i am curious as to what you are mr. yamada" Mayuri cut in surprising everyone.

"Im sure i don't know what your talking about captain" Hanataro said innocently

"Simple one i saw you reduce the explosion with some kind of thing, and two i reviewed the tapes after everyone said they saw you with them, and third lets face the facts you haven't been honest have Mr. Yamada" Mayuri said when hanataro said nothing instead looked at mayuri with a look that surprised everyone. He sighed

"Yes i do and i will tell you once were in soul society" Hanataro said with a word of authority that surprised everyone.

**...**

**To be Concluded**

**A/N: Hello hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for taking so looonggg but either way hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see the design for hanataros eye here is the link art/Story-element-287749585 .P****lease review after you read and tell me what you think. I was working on this and i decided even though the next chapter won't have much action i decided not to leave any cliffhangers for you because i think i took too long , i guess if you guys can come up with any ideas i guess i can try to start off some form of romance there .stenv signing off.**


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Bloopers and etc...**

**First have you ever watched some movies, c**D**artoons, the bloopers were funny so here are some funny scenes i was thinking of when i wrote the chapters. I don't anything but plot in this part.**

_Chapter Five: I will not bother writing drunk talk since i don't think i will be good enough for it_. **(**Drunk Talk**)**

Soi-fon looked from the her seat as hanataro and his friends started swaying around. "**(**I say that we don't need to worry about those jerks**)**" Rikichi slurred.

"I think you had enough rikichi-san" hanataro sweat dropped as he tried to balance rikichi and looked at rin's unconsious form under the table. He reached for rikichi's shoulder, but rikichi jerked back.

"**(**No i am going to speak my mind**)**" Rikichi took a huge gulp and then jumped on a table gaining everyone's attention as he staggered "**(**Now now, you won't believe me but that guy over there, i belive he has a crush on an certain someone whos name rhymes wit-**)**" Hanataro's eye widened and he jumped up and covered rikichi's mouth before he could finish. He looked at the crowd with a blush on his face.

"Rikichi doesn't know what he is saying i mean hes been drinking too much" Hanataro chuckled nervously. The crowd grew tense and hanataro gulped _Did i say something bad_ He thought nervously.

"**(**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH DRINKING**)**" A random drunkard shouted making hanataro sweat drop, and soi-fon twitch in annoyance. The rest of the people cheered and then the guy who made the outburst was knocked out by what was supposed to be a pat on the back but instead turned out to be a mug in a hand colliding with his ugly mug. There was a pause then everyone cheered and started partying soon the entire bar started moving and shaking blocking soi-fon's view of hanataro _Where is he_.

"You should drink up captain" Hanataro appeared out of nowhere and before captain soi-fon could say anything hanataro poured the sake down her mouth. Before she could knock him down the crowd saw and though she was in a drinking game. So they then lifted her up by her arms and kept her mouth open.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" They chanted as she began to gulp down mug after mug. After a while she stopped drinking and almost everyone who was still slightly sober was starting to become worried as the people let her go her body collapsed to the ground.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"**(**WAHH HA HA HA**)**" Soi-Fon shouted as she shot back up from the ground (She is like a new person when she drinks) she looked at them all "**(**WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED PARTYING**)**" They considered for a moment what to do then shrugged and started partying again. She went around knocking out a person sometimes and taking more of their sake except for one person. Hanataro smiled innocently as he kept giving her more and more sake into her hand. She giggled and looked at hanataro with a flushed face "**(**May i please have this dance (You may choose: A) Urahara, B) Lady Yoruichi)?**)**" She reached out for his hand. Hanataro sighed and grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him and then they started dancing and everyone was surprised that a medic from squad four was dancing with second most terrifying female captain in the soul society. The most scary (I look in the corner to see her smile, I mean kindly reprimanding i stutter, she nods and then fades back into the shadows i sigh in relief) being unohona. It wasn't half bad how they moved despite soi-fon being drunk she grinned "**(**You move as well as ever (Whoever you chose)" she tipped over for a second away from him, and then a person bumped into her crashing her into hantaro and their lips met and he was thinking _Crap crap this is not good at all ok time to push her away before someone sees_. A flash of light appeared before hanataro pushed soi-fon back and he turned around with wide eyes to see a person with the distinct symbol of the ninth division. _Seritei Newspaper_ hanataro then looked at him as he started to run away and then still dancing with soi-fon he observed and then using dance moves that after several attempts in the future that resulted in catastrophic injury the dance was banned and was nicknamed**"**The Hornet Killer**"**. He weaved through the crowd with such grace and speed that people thought it was all a dream. Except for the poor squad nine person who hanataro spun soi-fon around and used her outstreched arm to knock the camera into a wall smashing and then pulling her to him and spinning around he kicked the dude into a barrel of sake and the drinked it unconsiously. _Well that was quite a ordeal_ He then looked at soi-fon and decided she would be better off sleeping not on the ground but somewhere else he walked up to the bartender who was holding a sword hiding under the bar in fear.

"Excuse me but can you rent a room to my friend" Hanataro asked normally. The bartender looked at the captain at him and smirked.

"Is she your girlfriend or something" He asked expecting to see him blush and deny it but instead hanataro laughed loudly.

"No but i guess you could call her my temporary stalker and i think the room will be best for her stay in for a while" He said. The bartender didn't move for a while then shakinly carried soi-fon's body into the bedroom and when the bartender got back hanataro was gone but the bartender saw the appropiate amount of money for the night.

**Hope you enjoyed that one i have a few more to go so here we go**.

_Chapter Seven_**: Oringinally i was thinking of using and then with common sense i replaced it and i still had the concept in my mind and then i decided to add some humor to it and if you know what show the reference belongs to congratulations on figuring it out**.

Soi-Fon entered the manor once it was dark _Okay i better be cautious since byakuya is asleep_. She then crept into the house being cautious _Now where would the library be_ she thought in frustration and then she heard a sound and turned around then sighed in relief _Phew its just a statue_ she looked at its face and then deciding it was creepy she took out her zanpaktou and sliced it in half and continued down the corridor. She saw books and sighed in relief at finding them. _Now lets see here where_ she started looking she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a alien like creature with cavities in its eyes (not good at describing it) but it was in a suit "Beware" it said and then shadows covered it screamed and then it was gone. Soi-Fon was scared but then for some reason she couldn't remember anything then shrugged and went to look at the books again. _What should i look for_ she wondered she then saw a book with a belt on it shrugged her shoulders ,picked it up and undid the belt and then the book attacked her she struggled to keep it away from her, and the light clicked on. They paused as byakuya walked past them with eyes closed and pulled a cup and filled his cup with water then he left the room and turned off the light. After a few minutes when his footsteps completely dissappeared soi-fon and the book started fighting again. She yelled and threw the book away where it landed on other books with belts. They all started to charge at her she took out her zanpaktou and charged and started attacking them all but there was too many. _There is too many i have to retreat_ She raised her hand and fired a kido spell and there was huge explosion and she dashed out of the mansion.

Byakuya looked slowly at the mess in his library, there was a slight twitch and then he sipped his coffee. He decided that whoever did this would not live to see anything but pink if he ever found out who left such a big mess in his library.

_Chapter Eleven_

_Soul Society_

Hanataro was feeling stressed but he wouldn't admit. Hyuuga sighed and went over to him "Whats the uchiha?" He asked surprising hanataro who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Its nothing i am just worried about nothing important" Hanataro started walking off. Hyuuga saddened at the thought his closest friend was depressed then a smirk appeared on his face as he thought of a way to cheer up his friend.

"Hey uchiha want to race" Hyuuga asked surprising hanataro.

"What are you saying? we don't have time to race i mean we are about to leave for hueco mundo we can't just race" Hanataro said with a little bit of anxiety

"Oh thats a shame we wouldn't your crush finding out you like her would we?" Hyuuga whistled as hanataro's mouth fell open.

" don't know what your talking about and even if i did there isn't anyone i have a crush on" Hanataro stammered.

"Oh really isn't her name (Spoiler)" Hyuuga smirked as hanataro grimaced at him

"You wouldn't dare" Hanataro said deeply

"You have to catch me first" Hyuuga then vanished. Hanataro then inhaled deeply thinking where hyuuga would go then he started jumping crazy fast as he headed there _I will get there before you d-_ he stopped his train of thought because hyuuga was right beside coming from the other way. Hyuuga looked back and grinned and started going faster.

"Oh no you don't" Hanataro said as he flickered in front of hyuuga and waited for him to try to jump above or to the other sides but to his surprise hyuuga jumped in the backwards direction _He is trying to reroute well i won't let him_ Hanataro then jumped after him they raced through the streets ducking in between stores and sliding through small gaps between people and all this everyone thought was just a breeze nothing more. Hanataro grunted when he lost hyuuga for a moment _where did he go_. Hyuuga grinned as he walked unoticed by hanataro _a simple henge jutsu and now to tell her_ he saw said person he started walking to her but was tackeld down just before he could reach her. "I would recognise your chakra anywhere hyuuga" hanataro whispered as he and hyuuga started to wrestled around hyuuga trying to get to her.

"What are you two doing?" The person asked. Hanataro blushed and stammered.

"Uh i am just bringing him in for his physical" hanataro said through gritted teeth as he clamped hyuuga's mouth with his hand.

"Uh okay, well carry on hanataro see you later" She then walked away. Hanataro sighed and then dragged hyuuga away by his hair.

"You" Hanataro started to raise his fist. Then hyuuga started chuckled a little and hanataro looked at him strangely.

"Didn't you have fun?" Hyuuga said with a chuckle. Hanataro cocked his head with a wtf expression on his face and then his face lit up. He then started laughing wildly

"Okay your forgiven" Hanataro said as he let hyuuga then he punched him. "Thats for making me chase you around" They went to the location for entrance into hueco mundo.

**A/N: Enjoy the bloopers. The next chapter will be coming shortly so be patient.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: See you in the next book until then read and then review. Also some things will be explained in book two if you were confused about anything. Or if your impatient i will try to answer any questions you have, but be warned if it has the potential to be a spoiler then i won't answer it.(*#)- means i will explain it in the author's note.**

**PS: Just keep reading until the end.**

Well this will most likely end up being trouble Hanataro sighed as he waited impatiently for mayuri to open the garganta to karakura town. He didn't bother to look back at everyone looking at him They are more than confused some are most likely pissed, hurt, or don't care, I was never that well known in the first place. "Why do we need to go to karakura anyway?" Uryuu asked wary of hanataro more than ever. Hanataro did not bother to answer merely he let his captain walk through ahead of him. Once they got out of the garganta he used body flicker to get away from them. What was that? Their collective surprise echoed in their minds.

"Find him quickly everyone, Orihime and isane you will heal the injured here until soul society gets here" Unohana ordered. Everyone soon scattered in every direction, and orihime set to work healing while isane started to contact squad four. "Except you mayuri you're staying with me" Unohona said in a serious tone "He may be a possible traitor but at the same time he is still until otherwise a possible information source am i clear mayuri?" She said with a serious look that was much more terrifying than her smile. Mayuri said nothing but instead he nodded and then followed her as she walked in the direction hanataro may have jumped. Uryuu was busy thinking of many things Ichigo said hanataro was timid so that means he fooled him as well his face grew tense Just like aizen He clenched his Quincy cross and resolved that if hanataro turned out to be a threat than he would killed before anything. Rukia couldn't believe it Hanataro what are you doing and how long have you been lying and why would you lie? She thought in sadness then she detected his spiritual pressure with two others both fading ICHIGO! She then thought could hanataro be responsible for this if so she slowly drew her zanpaktou I will stop him. Hanataro furrowed his brow as he was concentrating to draw the poison out of urahara This poison is a voracious one, this will not be easy He used hisagomaru to take away the pain while still keeping the wound open so that urahara wouldn't go into shock then once the meter filled he then slowly let some of his attack but instead of letting it shoot out he instead kept it wrapped around akeiro hisagomaru he then reached into his bag and pulled out a metal container and opened it and there was two compartments one empty and the other with a liquid he reached for the liquid compartment when he felt the cool touch of a blade against his head.

"What are you doing hanataro" Rukia asked coldly. Hanataro could feel her shaking and felt a tiny amount of guilt growing but quickly pushed it down choosing instead to focus on the task ahead. He turned around enough for her to see one eye. She tensed raising the blade back into a killing position "Answer me hanataro what are you doing?" Rukia demanded.

"I'm saving his life" Hanataro said not moving an inch still keeping his eye on rukia. She shook a bit but she gritted her teeth

"How do i know you're not lying, like you did to everyone, your no better than aizen how i do i know that isn't poison and that you're not planning to kill him?" Rukia said shaking more than ever. Hanataro turned away this is why. "Why do you turn away? Is it because you are a traitor why didn't you tell anyone?" A tear started to escape her eye as the shaking started to increase even more turning violent. Hanataro knew she was going to hate him later.

"I didn't mean to-" He didn't finish afraid to say anything. Rukia stopped shaking as he hesitated.

"Hanataro?" She asked

"Rukia, i know i am not the most trustworthy person to anyone, but please believe me i am trying to save urahara's life i could have killed him with how long i been here" He waited for her response. She sheathed her sword and dried her tears with her sleeve. She then sat down behind him.

"You have three hours, no more" She said sadness still evident in her voice. Hanataro inwardly clenched inside Damn i made her cry i am so sorry. He then pushed hand down to the liquid and gathered his chakra Time to begin Poison Extraction Jutsu His hand started to glow with green energy he raised it and the liquid hovered inside of the energy sphere inside of his hand. Then with the other he slowly cut open the bite areas on urahara where the chakra disturbances were most high (*1). He then placed the first portion of liquid over one area and slowly started to draw out the poison and then he put into the empty part of the container. Repetition of over two hours over the other areas and he managed to get out most of the poison. He then sealed up the incisions and grabbed the box and then reached inside his box and brought out two more items one was an empty tray and the other was a collection of herbs. He used his chakra to move the collected poison into the tray. Then he started to experiment with different herbs on it. Rukia all the while keeping her eye on him and also thinking why hasn't anyone shown up yet she watched as the liquid turned into a clear color.

"That should do it" Hanataro then got a syringe and loaded the antidote into it and turned around and began to put it into urahara. Urahara jumped the venom was fighting the antidote causing pain to his body. Hanataro held him down "Rukia hold him down while i get the sedative" Hanataro said she quickly held him down ignoring the choice words and kicks and punches. Hanataro then injected him with a syringe and soon urahara calmed down and slept. Hanataro wiped the sweat off his brow and then went over to ichigo with rukia following him, hanataro closed his eyes and green glow came from his hands and covered ichigo. "He will be fine no immediate danger" Hanataro then swung akeiro hisagomaru's attack into the sky releasing a good amount of spiritual pressure. Rukia drew her sword instantly suspicious hanataro raised his hands dropped akeiro hisagomaru and stood still as the rest of the gotei arrived. "I purposefully released my spiritual pressure so they could find us and give any further necessary care to urahara" He explained to her.

"Hanataro Yama-" Byakuya started to speak. When hanataro interrupted him

"Since my secrets are being revealed, i would appreciate if you call me by my real name" Hanataro said surprising everyone

"And that would be?" Byakuya asked

"Hanataro Uchiha" Hanataro said with his head held high. He then said nothing as one of them picked up his zanpaktou and the others surrounded him and then they proceeded to take him to the soul society while leaving ichigo's friends with him so they could look over ichigo.

**Kabuto's Palace**

In the palace of kabuto, there was an event that had everyone on their knees. Kabuto emerged from the snake body and everyone saw part of his true form "Now that phase one is complete we shall prepare for a war but first we must train" Kabuto rasped exhausted from the amount of time it took for him to control aizen and the hōgyoku."As for you" He pointed to king, cat, rose, and charcath. "I have tasks for you". He said

"What will it be lord kabuto" King said as every one of them bowed down.

"It will be very interesting to say the least" He then started laughing before continuing "I will need you to find some old friends of mine and tell them i want them to join" Kabuto said

"If they refuse?" Rose asked

"Oh i don't think they will" Kabuto grinned.

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

Two figures wandered through the sands of hueco mundo their destination a mystery. As they wandered through the storm several hollows approached them one that was a vasto lorde approached them "Fresh meat so sad that you had to enter my territory you could have lived longer bye" He charged at the figure in front who didn't flinch instead suddenly there the sand and the storm around the person was pushed away and the vasto lorde was destroyed by the strange event. The rest of the hollows looked at him in fear his head raised slowly the hood blowing to reveal a blood red mask.

"No you will regret, kill them insect" He said and the figure said nothing except draw out a sword and vanished and then the hollows heads were cut off before their heart could beat one beat. The red masked figure looked at them coldly as their bodies disappeared "Next time you should learn to sense them so that i don't waste valuable time" and then the red man kicked the cloaked figure in the ribs hard and while he was down he started to kick him in the face repeatedly until a puddle of blood appeared then he stopped "get up you worthless brat" He growled and started to walk away as the smaller figure got up.

"Master?" The figure started to ask. The master stopped and waited for him to continue "Not that i question your wisdom but was it wise to let the hollows and the shinigami live instead of killing them?" He waited for a beating that was to come but instead.

"I would kill you but i will explain what it means, and two you have no right to question ever since you failed me on that night" The man continued on as the other stood there for a few moments before following his master to an ominous location.

**Soul Society**

Hanataro listened as his captain spoke to him "You will be held here under watch until all the captains are healed and then you will be questioned, after that central 46 will decide your fate" Unohana paused before adding "If you have anything to say-" Hanataro spoke in an low voice

"I will be fine captain, you don't have to worry" Hanataro then went silent again. Unohana looked at him for a moment and then turned to byakuya and renji.

"Watch him for anything he says or any action he performs" She said. She then left them to guard hanataro as she left the building. Hanataro sat cross legged in the corner back turned to renji and byakuya thinking about the situation. Strange i have a feeling that i might be killed but i don't mind as long as they are all right his thoughts then shifted to rukia and her tears I made her cry i am truly worthless he thought that hopefully she would forget him. As the silence continued renji started shifting around then he decided to break the silence with a question.

"What do you have to hide? What was so important to lie to everyone?" Renji asked angrily. Hanataro said nothing instead remaining silent. Renji looked to byakuya who was just standing silent. "ANSWER ME HANATARO!" Renji shouted at hanataro who still did nothing. Renji looked at byakuya "Captain may i enter the cell and interrogate him?" Renji asked barely containing his fury.

"No Lieutenant Abarai, that is not your job, plus you are letting your emotions getting in the way" Byakuya said in his normal tone. Reji clenched his fists It's so annoying when he's right He then turned around and gripped the bars.

"Do you know how many people you hurt you bastard?" Renji said to hanataro who still showed no emotion. "Do you even care who you hurt?" Renji continued. He was going to say something else but then byakuya grabbed his shoulder

"Renji that's enough" Byakuya said

"Yes captain" Renji said. Hanataro then moved his shoulders a little and then silence.

**Mayuri's Lab**

Mayuri cackled even more as he found out more about his subjects body. "Simply fascinating" Mayuri said to himself then his thoughts turned to hanataro Hmm a possible new test subject i wonder how different he operates or even ooh i hope they leave his body intact. He turned to nemu who was standing there in the background "Nemu i need you and whoever else to go get some equipment for me so that i can set up my project" she bowed her head and then ran out of the building. Mayuri turned to the computer, typing he looked at his database for any as an explanation to hanataro's powers. He got frustrated there was nothing matching the description at all. Damn it in going to the librar- His mind stopped and his body stopped to such a degree he couldn't feel even his hear beat. Mayuri's hands started to move uncontrollably and started to make hand seals and his body started to morph he let loose one scream and then a cloud of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared up there was kabuto. Well that was disappointing i was expecting a captain to put up more of fight he then shrugged and then went to the computer and after tapping into mayuri's mind he began deleting all the data squad twelve had ever collected and then he pulled up mayuri's spare brain(*2) and slammed it into the ground. He then looked further into the computer and his grin grew wider than gin ichimaru's Mayuri mayuri you naughty boy you planted enough devices that if malfunctioned would destroy most of the sereitei so sad and then kabuto began overloading all of them and then when he switched to camera he watched his work in progress. He then decided it was time to finish it and then he made the hand sign for release and then a another cloud of smoke and there stood there mayuri's dead body the snake crawled out of his body and then it started to swell growing bigger than mayuri's body and then it started turning grey and then a tremendous explosion escaped destroying mayuri's lab. The rest of squad twelve panicked wondering what was it this time, akon looked at them all.

"What's going on here?" Akon asked. One of the members pointed to the screen. His eyes widened "Tell the captains immediately" He said and then he and the others worked on getting any equipment out but in vain they found out there was no data and as the panic grew worse, it finally capsized when the equipment they installed all over the sereitei overloaded. Needless to say it was chaos fires everywhere the sereitei was on the brink of destruction. Billions were dying and back in his cell hanataro could feel them dying. He clenched his knees but did nothing except shake in rage because he knew kabuto was somehow behind this all.

**Sereitei**

"What's the status at the moment isane?" Unohona asked as she focused on sending fourth squad everywhere to heal the others, surprisingly there was nothing from twelfth division in their division (Hanataro does not like being watched). This was bad at this rate there were going to be no more shinigami How could this have happened she wondered.

"Were almost out of the clear captain we managed to rescue over 69% of the total population" Isane reported with a grim look. Unohana nodded then ordered the rest to work with the others in case people got injured. She then flash stepped to where other captains were meeting the captain commander.

"How is the situation going captain soi fon" The head captain asked.

"We have nearly defused all the bombs" Soi fon reported

"That is good however what of the reason behind all this" Head captain demanded more than asked. Nobody was able to say a word, when nemu appeared carrying an unconscious akon in her arms.

"I believe i know what happened" Nemu said

"Well?" The head captain asked

"According to akon" She pointed to the unconscious man "Someone set off a chain reaction to overload all the equipment" She said and then waited for them to come up with a response.

"Where is Captain Kurotsuchi?" The head captain asked surprising everyone. Nemu looked down for a long time before finally answering.

"I don't know" She began "Last time i saw he ordered me to go get some supplies and then when they started to detonate i left the building and i could no longer detect his spiritual pressure it was just gone" She with a hint of sadness in her voice. None of them said anything but instead looked at the disaster ahead of them.

"Bring hanataro with us to central 46" The head captain said

Renji was more than surprised when soi fon appeared saying that they had to bring hanataro with them to central 46. "But capt-" Renji tried but was interrupted by soi fon.

"Orders by the head captain himself, we best not keep him waiting" She said curtly cutting off renji. They turned to the cell and pulled hanataro out and walked along the path to central 46. Hanataro did not bother saying a single word. They entered and as the judges looked down on him, he knew they had already decided his verdict. So it was no surprise when they said the words

"You are hereby guilty of all charges and henceforth you shall be sentenced to the appropriate severity of your crimes" The lead judge said behind his cover as the others. The judge waited for any responses of any kind from either hanataro or the captains but there was none. "The sentence is as by the law, death" The judge finished "You may take him away and decide on the matter of his death". Hanataro said nothing as he was carried off to a new cell.

**Unknown**

"What should we do hyuuga? a voice called out. There was no one to be seen for the origin of the voice.

"I don't know" Hyuuga said. "What are your opinions on the matter Bones, Curse, Clayman, Sensor?" He continued "What can we do?"

"We could fight instead of letting this crap happen" Curse said

"And yet uchiha wouldn't want that" Clayman said

"So we just sit by and let him die after everything?" Bones asked

"Of course not" Hyuuga said with stress "But should we reveal ourselves at all?"

"I think we should" Sensor said out of the blue. She waited and then continued "I kept an eye out just like he asked and based on what i saw i think kabuto will gain control over the hōgyoku and on top of that, when i was surveying hueco mundo i noticed large amounts of chakra centered in one place and-" She paused and then continued "I think he is building up an army and teaching them ninja techniques" she waited for a response and then.

"If that is so then there is no question we are going to need all the help we can get, even mentor" they all gasped as hyuuga said that.

"But you know he is retired and can't fight anymore because of his imbalance" Clayman said

"I know but he will be useful in explaining the situation and-" Hyuuga looked at them "He is perhaps the only one who can keep hanataro from being exiled" They were all silent at that. Hyuuga then opened a door and stepped outside to go inform the mysterious person known as mentor of their predicament.

"I am sorry to bother you sir" Hyuuga said to the person who was hidden behind a screen

"It is no trouble, why don't you come in for tea?" The mentor said

"I am here for important business, mentor" Hyuuga said. The man's shoulders drooped on the other side of the screen

"If it is about uchiha-" Mentor was cut off

"It involves him but it is something else entirely" Hyuuga then told him everything.

"I see so thats why" The man got up and opened the door "Then you have no time to waste"

"Yes sir what will you do sir?" Hyuuga asked

"I must make preparations for the coming battles ahead" They both vanished.

**Prison three days later**

Hanataro breathed in and out, he lept up and paced around the room. Its been a while since i haven't moved in such a long time. He turned around at the noise of the door opening and sat back down when soi-fon with a guard of three men closed the door behind her. "Hanataro it is time again" She said curtly. He was silent as she pulled out a notebook and pen. "Are you alone?" She asked

"Yes" He said flatly

"How long have you been with the gotei thirteen?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes

"A few years" He said with a yawn. She started to twitch anger appearing very obviously.

"What are your intentions?" She asked still angry

"Nothing much, just this and that and did you get a new hair cut?" He said with a smirk as she almost reached for her sword but drew back instead.

"Just answer the questions uchiha" She said with gritted teeth. He shrugged and she breathed deep "What was the reason for your secret?" she looked at him as he started tapping his foot.

"You already asked that question, remember?" He said with a unknown tone in his voice. She looked at him puzzled, he snapped his fingers and then as she doubled over in pain images came to her. She looked at him with an expression of anger and confusion.

"How, when, you-" She charged at him. He shot out his right arm hitting her solar plexus leaving stunned and out of breath then with a swift kick to the thigh she landed on her knees and finally he banged his two hands to her ears dazing her and then he knocked her out. He waited for her to wake up, and when she did he waited. "Okay so how long?" She said with a grimace

"Not that long and just now the control i had over you is officially gone" hanataro said as he watched her unbelieving face.

"What was your part in mayuri's death? She saw him looking at her.

"I had no part it was most likely kabuto" she looked at him

"I thought you said you were alone?" Hanataro rubbed his forehead

"I am alone and kabuto is not with me rather he is against me and soul society and before you can ask no i will not be saying anything else" he said. She looked at him with an unknown form of anger.

"You do realize that this isn't making it any easier for you?" She said with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders not caring what would happen. "Who is this kabuto yakushi?" she asked

"An enemy that has reached immortality and is a far bigger threat than aizen could have ever been" He answered

"What about you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing wrong oh well" He then watched her stand up and leave. As he was left to his thoughts, he thought about his entire life involving his friends. Now that was funny he grinned although it would have been preferable if i hadn't stole that book then i wouldn't have caught myself in such an embarassing situation.

"Its time uchiha" The guards said they picked him up and escorted him out and as they did hanataro thought of one thing and one thing only They can still win. He looked up at the executioner and grinned as the blade swung. However before the blade could cleave his head off, the guard was pushed back. Hanataro looked up in shock and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Surrounding him were all his allies, They were clothed in black, all of souls society stared in shock.

**Seventeen Months Later (For those who don't know that is the approximate time skip in the manga)**

"A lot of things have changed haven't they hyuuga?" Mentor asked hyuuga. Hyuuga merely nodded "By the way-" Mentor started to say when he was interrupted by a message.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is here" They heard the people shouting. Hyuuga looked up from his desk to mentor.

"Ichigo got his powers back?" Hyuuga pondered "Should we take into the fold considering the recent events?"

"Maybe but he will have to display the ablities necessary abilities first" Mentor looked around as he saw ichigo pass by "Just like you and the others had too"

"So we wait?" Hyuuga asked

"Yes" Mentor looked back at him and then they left the office.

**A/N: Until next time and review after you read. I guess will try to explain some stuff before i officialy end book one. Well first when hanataro was peforming surgery the reason he was focusing on those disturbances was because in the earlier chapter when urahara was bit kabuto injected venom in him that logically would most likely attack the chakra systems so it makes sense that hanataro would look for these disturbed areas. Second mayuri's spare brain, its from the third bleach movie fade to black. Well thats all see you in the next book.**

**PS: Yes Hanataro is alive in the next book.**


End file.
